Baka Yuki
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Shuichi a préparé une belle surprise à Yuki pour son anniversaire, mais celui ci ne réagit pas tout à fait comme l'aurait espéré Shuichi.Soyez heureuses! Chapitre 4 et fin écrit par Zardy chan enfin en ligne!
1. Happy birhtday

**Baka Yuki**

**Chapitre I : Happy Birthday**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shonen aï, un chouia lime (et encore), darkfic,

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

- Shindô Shuichi (Shui-chan)/ Yuki Eiri

- léger Shuichi / Hiroshi

**Disclaimer :** …Les persos, ben… NON ! Comment vous savez qui sont pas à moi ? Ah ! Parce qui sont jamais à moi… D'accord, je comprends mieux… Mais pourquoi y sont jamais à moi d'abord ? OUIN !

**Commentaires :** Ben aujourd'hui, j'ai pas trop d'idées pour un commentaire. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma fic a un rapport avec l'anniversaire de Yuki qui est le 23 février ! Ah si, voilà ! Je sais quoi dire. Ben, en fait, c'est censé être une fic un peu marrante, et un peu triste à la fois. J'attendrai vos reviews avec impatience. Si le premier chapitre vous plaît, j'essaierai de vous envoyer vite le prochain chapitre (mais à vrai dire, je sais pas si l'autre chapitre que j'ai écrit sera un 2ème ou un 3ème chapitre, j'hésite… Et puis comme je suis en train de travailler sur «Roméo et Juliette » pour l'instant, j'avance pas trop sur « Baka Yuki »… Accessoirement, je travaille aussi sur trois autres fics de Gravitation et une d'Evangelion, alors j'avance paaaaas… Y faut vraiment que j'arrête de commencer à écrire d'autres fics avant d'avoir fini celles qui sont en cours… RAAAAHHH ! Quelle gourde je suis quand même ! … Qui c'est qui a dit OUI ? J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA TÊTE, ALORS FAIT GAFFE !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Yuki. Shuichi avait décidé de lui faire une belle surprise. Il lui avait acheté un super cadeau en demandant conseil à Mika mais surtout à Tatsuha qui n'avait pas manqué de faire des avances au chanteur quand ils étaient allés faire les boutiques tous les deux. Shuichi voulait profiter de l'absence de l'écrivain pour tout préparer. En effet, le jour même de son anniversaire, le romancier avait un rendez-vous avec son éditeur, et ne devait rentrer qu'assez tard le soir, ce qui laissait le champ libre au musicien. Le chanteur allait donc saisir l'occasion pour organiser un petit dîner aux chandelles à deux dans le salon de l'appartement _(Note de Shizu :je les aurai bien mis sur le balcon, mais en plein mois de février, ça le faisait pas trop…)_. À cet effet, Shuichi avait acheté quelques jours auparavant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son petit repas d'amour, et il avait tout entreposé chez Hiroshi en attendant.

Le jour prévu, dès que Yuki fut parti, le chanteur fila chez le guitariste et rapporta les précieuses denrées, en achetant au passage quelques ingrédients de dernière minute. Arrivé à l'appartement, il prépara un succulent repas pour deux. Il rencontra juste deux trois problèmes techniques quand il fit le gâteau, mais à part ça, tout se passa pour le mieux. Pendant que les plats mijotaient et que le gâteau cuisait, le musicien installa une table dans le salon, posa une jolie nappe blanche dessus, et mit le couvert. Quand tout fut fin prêt, Shuichi jeta un œil à la pendule. Il était trop tard pour qu'il range la cuisine, mais par contre, il avait juste le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant que Yuki n'arrive. Il fila dans la salle de bain, et se fit tout beau pour son mamour…_(Note de Shizu : J'ai bien failli me faire incendier par Yuki quand j'ai écrit ce mot. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de le laisser, en lui faisant remarquer que Shuichi serait tout à fait capable de l'appeler comme ça, et que donc, je ne faisais que retranscrire le langage du chanteur…)_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Shuichi s'apprêtait à aller vérifier une dernière fois que tout était en place, quand soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le chanteur se précipita vers le salon en attrapant au passage le cadeau de Yuki posé sur le canapé. Il alluma les bougies sur la table et attendit avec impatience que Yuki arrive…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand l'écrivain pénétra dans l'appartement, tout semblait étrangement vide et silencieux. _"Tiens, se dit-il, Shuichi n'est pas là ? Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter son babillage intempestif ce soir…"_Il alluma la lumière dans le hall et se baissa pour enlever se chaussures. C'est là qu'il vit, répandu sur le sol…_"Des pétales de rose ? Allons bon, qu'est-ce que Shuichi m'a encore inventé ?"_soupira-t-il. Il finit d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il rangea soigneusement dans l'entrée, et commença à suivre le chemin de pétales rouges vifs.

Le sentier de fleurs s'étalait le long du couloir en direction du salon. Yuki alla jusqu'à la pièce en question, et là, il découvrit le cadre enchanteur. Il regarda d'un air perplexe la table avec les bougies et le chariot avec les plats préparés dessus. En plein milieu de la table se dressait une cloche haute en métal masquant son contenu. L'écrivain leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à côté de toute cette grotesque mise en scène, un paquet dans les mains.

« SURPRIIIISE ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses. Ôtanjôbi omedetô, Yuki ! »

« Masaka… » murmura l'écrivain.

C'est vrai… Il avait oublié… Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Un an de plus à rajouter à son actif.

« Shuichi… fit l'écrivain d'un ton acide. C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« J'ai voulu te faire une belle surprise pour fêter ton anniversaire. Alors je nous ai préparé un dîner aux chandelles rien que pour nous deux… »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre ! rétorqua sèchement Yuki. Mais au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire. Je trouve cela ridicule et inutile. »

« Demo, Yuki… Fêter son anniversaire, c'est un jour… important… » fit Shuichi d'une petite voix peinée.

« Tsss… N'importe quoi… Et puis c'est quoi ce costume horripilant ? » lança le blond en regardant son compagnon.

Contrairement à son habitude, le chanteur n'avait pas mis un de ces ridicules costumes qu'il affectionnait tant, notamment celui de lycéenne, ou encore celui d'un animal quelconque (celui de chien était sans doute le plus ridicule. Celui de chat par contre… voir Remix Gravitation n°8 si je me trompe pas… hé hé hé…). Mais tout de même, c'était pas tout à fait ça non plus. Pour faire un peu "classe", Shuichi avait loué un "beau" smoking. Le problème était juste que le costume était un tout petit peu rose fuchsia. Ah ça, pour sûr, il était accordé à ces cheveux. Kitch, mais accordé. Yuki trouvait cette couleur de très, mais alors de très mauvais goût. Cependant, il reconnaissait que le chanteur avait fait un effort dans sa tenue. C'était juste la couleur qui collait pas. Yuki soupira.

« Shuichi, fit-il au musicien. Je suis fatigué là. Alors tu vas ranger tout ça, et on verra ça demain… »

« Mais Yu… »

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais fatigué, le coupa agressivement l'écrivain. c'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, non ? »

Le chanteur baissa la tête, visiblement déçu que sa surprise n'est pas eu l'effet escompté. Voyant que son amant avait les larmes aux yeux, Yuki céda en soupirant et dit :

« Bon, écoute. Je vais prendre une douche, et après je viens dîner, d'accord ? Mais pas trop longtemps.»

« HAÏ ! » répondit aussitôt Shuichi d'un ton joyeux.

« Bon, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé pendant que je prends ma douche… » ajouta l'écrivain en s'éloignant.

Tout émoustillé à l'idée du repas qu'il allait passer en tête à tête avec son Yuki, Shuichi ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais soudain :

« AAAH ! NON ! s'écria-t-il en se lançant à la suite du blond. NE VA PAS DANS LA CUI… sine… »

Trop tard ! Le romancier avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce avant que le chanteur puisse l'en empêcher, et avait allumé la lumière. Quand Shuichi arriva dans la cuisine, il aperçut Yuki immobile, fixant d'un air terrible le spectacle. Une étrange matière pâteuse de couleur marron et de la farine était répandu partout sur le sol et les murs, et des monceaux de casseroles et de vaisselle sale s'amoncelaient un peu partout. Shuichi se prépara mentalement à s'en prendre plein la gueule. La tempête se déchaîna soudain, sans que le musicien puisse rien y faire.

« BON SANG, SHUICHI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ? »

« Yu… Yuki, balbutia le chanteur, apeuré. Laisse-moi t'expliquer… J'ai eu quelques problèmes pendant que je cuisinais… »

Shuichi se lança alors dans un long monologue, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

« J'avais mis de la levure à la place de la farine, et pendant la cuisson, le gâteau a fait une grosse bulle, et alors j'ai ouvert le four, et là, la bulle a explosée, et la pâte s'est répandue partout, et du coup, j'ai été obligé de refaire un autre gâteau, et j'ai perdu du temps pour faire le dîner, et quand j'ai eu fini, il était trop tard pour je nettoie, j'avais juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me préparer avant que tu arrives, et là, tu es arrivé, et… »

« AH ! URUSAÏ, BAKA ! TU ME SAOÛLES ! » hurla l'écrivain en frappant Shuichi sur la tête avec le livre de cuisine posé sur la table.

« Itaï ! gémit le garçon en costume rose en se tenant la tête avec les mains. Demo, Yuki… On peut dîner maintenant. Je te promets que je rangerais tout après. Là, c'est que j'ai pas eu le temps avant. Le repas est chaud tout de suite… Viens manger, onegaï, supplia Shuichi. Goûte au moins le gâteau ! » insista-t-il.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Vu l'état de la cuisine, j'ose même pas imaginer la tête du gâteau ! Non merci mais j'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner ! lança sèchement Yuki. Tu ferais mieux de ranger la cuisine et d'oublier cette idée stupide de repas d'anniversaire ! »

Yuki se tût en voyant Shuichi baisser la tête et se mettre à trembler en serrant son paquet dans les mains. L'écrivain se maîtrisa et dit d'un ton plus calme :

« Essaie de ranger un peu et va te coucher. Moi, je vais prendre ma douche et je vais au lit. »

« … Baka… » murmura le musicien.

« Nani ? s'étonna l'écrivain, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« … »

« Oh, pitié ! soupira Yuki. Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer maintenant… »

À ces mots, Shuichi releva brusquement la tête. Il ne pleurait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Yuki, impressionné, eut un léger mouvement de recul. Le chanteur le fixait intensément, et cela rendait le romancier mal à l'aise.

« … Tu… » commença Shuichi à mi-voix.

Le chanteur baissa de nouveau la tête en fermant les yeux. Puis il la releva aussitôt et vociféra :

« T'AS QU'À LA RANGER TOUT SEUL, TA CUISINE, BAKA ! »

Et il lança le paquet à la tête de son amant, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Yuki se prit le paquet, étrangement mou, en pleine figure, et resta là sans bouger, stupéfait de la réaction inaccoutumée de son colocataire. Il entendit ensuite un fracas épouvantable de vaisselle se brisant sur le sol accompagné d'un son métallique, suivi d'un bruit de pas précipités vers la porte d'entrée qui claqua d'un seul coup. Le calme retomba soudain sur l'appartement.

L'écrivain tenait l'étrange paquet dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit nerveusement, et découvrit une magnifique veste noire de marque … BIIIIIIIP… (_BAH ! C'était quoi ça ?… Je disais donc…_), une magnifique veste noire de chez C… BIIIIIIP… _( ENCORE ?… AH, KUSO ! J'AI ÉTÉ CENSURÉE ! Je peux pas vous dire le nom de la maaarque ! Mais bon, sachez, chers lecteurs, que c'était une veste de marque… BIIIIIIP… HÉ HO ! J'ai rien dit là !… BIIIIIIP… MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, CES ENFANTILLAGES ?… BIIIIIIP…. MAIS Y EN A MARRE !…AH ! C'était vous, Yuki-sama… Vous voulez pas que je donne la marque ? Mais… Je… OK, d'accord, j'dis plus rien… Quoi, l'histoire ? AH ! KUSO ! faut que je reprenne ma fic, moi ! Sumimasen !)_

Interlude

_(Petite musique très gnan-gnan, et branle-bas de combat pour retrouver mon putain de critérium à la con qui a roulé sous le lit, et sans lequel je ne peux plus écrire…AH, ENFIN ! JE L'AI RETROUVÉ ! YATTA !)_

Yuki ouvrit donc le paquet et découvrit une veste noire de grand prix qui avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête à ce pauvre Shuichi (qui était plutôt du genre " fauché comme les blés " en temps normal). L'écrivain se dirigea ensuite vers le salon pour constater l'étendue des dégâts : Shuichi avait carrément renversé la table, envoyant valser vaisselle, couverts et cloche de métal sous laquelle Yuki découvrit les pauvres restes du gâteau préparé avec amour. La pâtisserie avait l'air d'avoir été très belle avant de se crasher lamentablement au sol. Le romancier plongea un doigt dans ce qu'il restait du gâteau sur le plateau, avant d'y goûter. Délicieux ! Il goûta également les plats qui refroidissaient sur le chariot, et constata que c'était tout à fait mangeable, voire même succulent.

L'écrivain se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Shuichi s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui faire une surprise, et lui, il l'avait envoyé balader sans ménagement, simplement parce qu'il était fatigué et que la cuisine était " un peu " en désordre. Il se promit donc de s'excuser auprès du chanteur dès qu'il rentrerait, ou plutôt dès qu'il serait rentré et qu'il aurait nettoyé le bordel qu'il avait foutu à travers tout l'appartement. Yuki laissa tout en plan, et alla prendre sa douche avant d'aller se coucher.

_(Note de Shizuka : Quel sale type quand même… Aïeuh ! QUI M'A LANCÉ CE LIVRE ? … AH, Yuki-sama… Vous avez tout entendu… Mais je parlais de Shuichi là… Aïeuh ! QUI M'A LANCÉ CE… lapin en peluche rose?… Ah, Shui-chan… Heu… Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire là… HÉ MAIS, MATTE KURE ! NON, TAPEZ PAS ! Je dis plus rien, promis ! Je continue juste mon histoire ! ONEGAÏ ! Laissez-moi continuer mon histoire !… Je crois que bientôt je vais devoir appeler mon histoire « Baka Shizuka » parce qu'avec tous les délires que je me prends, cette fic tourne vraiment à la parodie… **BLAM !**… Aïeuh ! J'me suis fait tapéééée ! OUIIIIIIIIIIN !)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Hiroshi.**

DING DONG !

« Hum ? Qu'est- ce que c'est ? » grommela Hiroshi dans son lit.

DING DONG !

« Mais quelle heure il est ? fit-il en regardant son radio réveil. 1 heure du mat' ? Bon sang, qui est le baka qui... »

Il réfléchit une seconde. Et si c'était... ? Il se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la porte. La tempête grondait au dehors, et la pluie tombait par violente rafales. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un pauvre garçon au costume fuchsia complètement détrempé par la pluie. Ses cheveux rose bonbon dégoulinaient d'eau, et retombaient lourdement sur ses yeux.

« Shuichi ? fit Hiro, à peine surpris de voir le chanteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? »

Le chanteur ne répondait pas.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yuki ? demanda le guitariste. Il t'a encore foutu dehors ? »

« NON ! répondit catégoriquement la garçon aux cheveux roses, en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'est moi qui suis parti ! ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête avec une moue de dédain. Et surtout, ne me parle plus de ce baka d'écrivain à deux balles. »

_« Waoh ! pensa Hiroshi ._ _Ça c'est nouveau ! Voilà qu'il insulte Yuki maintenant ? C'est bien la première fois »._ Il observa son camarade. D'habitude, quand Shuichi s'était disputé avec le romancier, il arrivait en pleurs chez le bassiste. Mais là, le chanteur semblait fulminer de rage.

« Entre vite, fit le guitariste. Tu es complètement trempé. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et pénétra aussitôt dans l'appartement. Connaissant déjà l'endroit comme sa poche, il se dirigea de suite vers la salle de bain après avoir quitté ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il commençait à se déshabiller et à étendre ses habits pour les faire sécher, quand Hiroshi le rejoignit avec des vêtements secs.

« Tu sais où sont les serviettes, je pense, fit le bassiste. Tiens, mets-ça, » ajouta-t-il en tendant à Shuichi les habits qu'il avait apportés.

« Mais... c'est à moi ça, non ? » demanda le chanteur.

« Oui, répondit le guitariste. Tu les as oublié ici la dernière fois que tu es venu parce que Yu... »

Hiroshi se tut brusquement. Le chanteur le fusillait d'un regard meurtrier.

« ... Heu... Enfin... tu les as oublié quand tu es venu dormir ici, quoi... se reprit-il en évitant de prononcer le nom honni. Bon... je... je vais aller préparer du thé... pour te réchauffer... »

Le bassiste s'éloigna rapidement, impressionné de tant de hargne.

« Ça va vraiment mal, fit-il à mi-voix en jetant un regard derrière lui vers la porte de la salle de bain. J'ai jamais vu Shuichi aussi agressif, c'est impressionnant. J'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je dis, moi. Si on peut même plus prononcer le nom de Yuki... »

« J'AI ENTENDU ! cria soudain une voix exaspérée. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS, MAIS ALORS JAMAIS ENTENDRE CE NOM ! » hurla le chanteur.

« Booon, d'accord, se dit Hiroshi. Je crois que je vais me taire là... »

Il rejoignit la cuisine en silence, et prépara le thé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, quand le bassiste se leva, il trouva Shuichi dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le chanteur lui tournait le dos, affairé à la cuisson de son omelette. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux roses se retourna et fixa Hiroshi avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu as faim, j'espère, Hiro-chan ? » lança le chanteur d'un ton cruel qui ne souffrait aucune réponse négative.

« ... Heu... balbutia le guitariste. Haï, Shui-chan... » préféra-t-il répondre avant de se faire étriper.

« Assieds-toi, alors ! Je te sers ! » fit Shuichi, soudain redevenu le garçon gentil et guilleret qu'il était d'habitude.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à table. Hiroshi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure s'il avait osé dire non. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son camarade quelques explications sur ce qui c'était passé avec Yuki, mais il fut devancé.

« Alors, c'est bon ? » demanda le chanteur.

« ...Haï... » répondit Hiroshi, méfiant.

« Aaah, c'est bien ! Je suis content que ça te plaise ! fit Shuichi d'un ton joyeux. _"L'autre baka"_ n'a même pas voulu goûter hier, ajouta-t-il, de nouveau agressif. Tu te rends compte ? Comment peut-on dire qu'un plat n'est pas bon quand on l'a même pas goûté ? Et tout ça sous prétexte que la cuisine était un peu en désordre. _"J'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner" _qu'il a dit. Ah, Môssieur ne fête jamais son anniversaire ? Ah ça, tu peux être sûr qu'il le fêtera plus jamais avec moi en tout cas ! Il peut toujours se brosser pour que j'fasse encore des efforts et que j'lui achète des cadeaux hors de prix. J'ai dépensé mes trois derniers mois de salaire pour son cadeau. Et il n'a même voulu l'ouvrir ! C'est un comble, non ? Et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire pour me remercier de tout ce que je fais pour lui, c'est de me traiter de baka ! _"Range-moi ce foutoir, baka"_ qu'il me dit. Mais de quoi y s'plaint ? D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui fais sa vaisselle et son ménage, c'est moi qui prépare le repas tous les soirs quand je rentre pas trop tard, après un journée épuisante au studio, c'est moi qui fais toutes les courses alors que lui il se couche à des heures impossibles et se lève super tard le matin, et après il passe toutes ses journées enfermé dans son appart' à écrire ses romans minables ! Et après ça, Môssieur trouve encore le moyen de ne pas être content alors que c'est moi qui fait tout. En plus, t'essayes de lui faire une belle surprise, et Môssieur t'envoie balader ! Non mais, pincez-moi, je rêve ! Quel kuzu, quand même ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce sale type ! J'ai fait tant d'effort pour lui, et lui, il m'envoie chier comme une vieille chaussette. JE LE DÉTESTE !... Aaah, toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim, Hiro-chan, pas toi ? Mange tant que c'est chaud. »

Sur ce, Shuichi se mit à dévorer son petit-déjeuner à belles dents. Hiroshi était resté muet après la longue diatribe du chanteur. _"Là, se dit-il, Shuichi est vraiment très en colère... J'ai l'impression que ce repas d'anniversaire a été une véritable catastrophe "._ Le guitariste se mit à manger, plus lentement, observant de temps à autre son camarade.

« Na, Hiroshi, fit soudain le chanteur. Tu pourrais me prêter un peu d'argent ? Je suis à sec, là. Je te promets, je te rendrais tout le mois prochain, dès que j'aurais ma paie. »

« ... Heu... Haï... Combien tu veux ? » demanda le bassiste, perplexe.

« Ben, j'sais pas trop. Ce que tu pourras me donner sans que ça te gêne. »

Hiroshi se leva, alla chercher son portefeuille, et quand il revint, il tendit plusieurs billets à son ami.

« Tiens. Je n'ai pas beaucoup sur moi, mais si tu as besoin d'un peu plus, je pourrai aller retirer de l'argent. »

« Arigato, Hiro-chan ! » le remercia Shuichi en regardant les billets d'un air diabolique, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« C'est pour faire quoi ? » questionna Hiroshi, persuadé que le chanteur manigançait quelque chose de louche.

« C'est... disons... pour un projet artistique, » éluda le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Tiens donc ? Un _" projet artistique "_ ? » fit le guitariste, légèrement ironique.

« Haï !... Bon, je fais la vaisselle et j'y vais, lança Shuichi en se levant. J'ai une course à faire. »

« Laisse, dit Hiroshi. Tu as déjà fait le petit-déjeuner, c'est à moi de m'occuper du reste. On se partage les corvées, comme à chaque fois que tu venais dormir chez moi, non ? »

« ... Ha... Haï... Arigato, Hiro... » fit le chanteur, touché de cette attention.

« ... Shuichi, lança soudain le bassiste avant que son camarade ne parte. Tu sais, si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler. Tu peux compter sur moi, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, Shui-chan... »

« Haï. Domo arigato gozaimasu, Hiro-chan. T'es vraiment un ami, » murmura Shuichi en s'approchant du guitariste et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Puis le chanteur déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son ami, avant de se sortir précipitamment de l'appartement. Hiroshi resta immobile sur sa chaise un long moment après que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée sur son camarade. Il se leva enfin pour débarrasser la table, un sourire aux lèvres, ces lèvres sur lesquelles il avait toujours rêvé que Shuichi dépose les siennes...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques heures plus tard, le guitariste vit revenir Shuichi chargé de gros sacs remplis... de bombes de peinture rouge. _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire avec ça ?"_ se dit Hiroshi, intrigué. Cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question au chanteur, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. L'après-midi, ils allèrent tous deux au studio pour les répétitions, et ne rentrèrent qu'assez tard. Ils se contentèrent de ramen instantanés en guise de repas, puis allèrent se coucher, le guitariste dans son lit, et le chanteur sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiroshi s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand une ombre furtive vint se glisser dans son lit. Le bassiste sentit des bras l'étreindre tendrement, et des lèvres délicates se poser sur les siennes.

« Shui-chan ? fit Hiroshi en essayant de repousser doucement son camarade. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'avais envie d'être avec toi, Hiro-chan... » murmura le chanteur à l'oreille du guitariste en la mordillant.

« Hé ! Arrête-ça, tu veux ? » protesta Hiroshi quand le garçon aux cheveux roses passa une main dans son boxer, et se mit à caresser sa virilité.

« Tu as envie de moi, Hiro-chan... Je sais que tu as envie de moi depuis longtemps... Seulement avant, je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire toutes ces choses... avec un autre garçon... Mais maintenant... » susurra Shuichi en soulevant le T-shirt du bassiste et en embrassant son torse.

« NON ! YAMERO, SHUICHI !... Hmm... » gémit le guitariste, sentant le désir monter en lui.

Hiroshi avait du mal à y croire. Shuichi s'offrait enfin à lui, tel qu'il l'avait toujours souhaité. Seulement, quelque chose l'empêchait d'accepter cette situation. Shuichi ne faisait pas ça pour les bonnes raisons.

« Yamero, Shui-chan ! s'écria le bassiste en saisissant les poignets du chanteur et en le repoussant fermement. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi tu te jettes comme ça sur moi ? »

« Demo, Hiro... C'est parce que j'ai envie de toi ! » se défendit Shuichi en cherchant à se dégager.

« Non, Shuichi ! C'est faux ! répliqua Hiroshi d'un ton sec. Tu as seulement envie de noyer ton chagrin en te jetant dans les bras du premier venu ! »

« Mais non, Hiroshi... C'est pas ça... J'ai vraiment envie de toi... » fit Shuichi en tentant d'embrasser son ami.

« JE NE VEUX PAS TE SERVIR DE SUBSTITUT À YUKI ! » cria soudain le guitariste.

« AH, NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS L'ENTENDRE ! » s'exclama Shuichi en se débattant.

« MOI, JE T'AIME, SHUI-CHAN ! » s'écria Hiroshi d'une voix désespérée.

Shuichi cessa de se débattre et regarda son compagnon. Un instant, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence. Hiroshi lâcha les poignets du chanteur et lui dit :

« Je t'aime, Shuichi... Je t'aime depuis si longtemps déjà... Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te faire l'amour... Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part de profiter de toi dans un moment pareil... C'est vrai que j'ai envie de toi, mais si on doit le faire, je veux que ce soit sincère... Je veux que ce soit parce qu'on ressent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Pas parce que tu veux oublier ton chagrin dans le lit d'un autre... »

« ... »

« Je suis ton ami, Shuichi... Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais... Mais ne fuis pas ta douleur de cette manière, ou bien tu finiras par le regretter un jour... Je te connais trop bien, Shui-chan. Je sais que tu feins ta colère, mais qu'au fond de toi, ton cœur est désespéré. Je sais que tu caches ta souffrance derrière ce masque d'exubérance, en espérant que ta bonne humeur apparente résoudra tous les problèmes. Mais parfois, c'est dur pour toi de ne pas te laisser abattre, et tes sautes d'humeur sont encore plus flagrantes qu'avant, depuis que tu es avec Yuki. Je veux t'aider, Shuichi, pas t'enfoncer un peu plus en acceptant que tu t'humilies de la sorte. Tu vaux mieux que ça... »

**BLAF !**

La baffe était partie sans qu'Hiroshi ne la voit venir.

« VOUS ÊTES BIEN TOUS PAREILS ! ON VOUS OFFRE PLEIN DE CHOSES, ON SE DÉVOUE CORPS ET ÂME POUR VOUS, ET VOUS, VOUS... VOUS ... » Shuichi ne trouvait plus ses mots, la voix tremblante. « AH ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS ! » hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant.

« SHUICHI ! MATTE ! »

Hiroshi voulut partir à la poursuite du chanteur, mais il s'empêtra dans son drap et s'affala au pied. Quand il se releva, il était trop tard. La porte d'entrée claquait lourdement dans la nuit, et le guitariste se retrouva seul. Il enfila un pantalon et un pull en quatrième vitesse, fila prendre ses chaussures et une veste avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son susceptible ami. Il chercha en vain pendant des heures, puis il abandonna finalement quand la pluie commença à tomber. Si Shuichi avait décidé de ne voir personne, on ne le trouverait pas si facilement que ça. Hiroshi n'arriverait à rien, seul dans la nuit pluvieuse, et il se résigna à rentrer bredouille à son appartement. En rentrant, il remarqua que le chanteur était parti en emportant ses bombes de peinture. Le guitariste soupira et se dit qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à Yuki dès le lendemain. Il se demandait se qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Shuichi soit aussi en colère. En se maudissant d'avoir blessé le cœur sensible de Shuichi, le bassiste fila prendre une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer, et ensuite but une tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Cependant, il dormit bien peu, tourmenté à l'idée de savoir Shuichi dehors par un temps pareil, en proie à son désespoir…

**A SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** … Heu… J'ai pas encore trouvé de titre…

**Commentaires de fin :** RAAAAAAH ! MON LEMON ! Hiroshi ! Pourquoi tu m'as cassé mon lemon ? Je voulais faire un petit lemon entre toi et Shui-chan, et toi, tu m'as tout fait foiré. RAAAAAH ! BAKA !

**Hiroshi :** Je ne suis pas un gros pervers sadique moi, contrairement à toi, Shizuka-chan. Je n'abuserai pas de ce pauvre Shuichi.

_Shizuka:_ Mais euh !

**Hiroshi :** Si tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, lui et moi, tu n'as qu'à nous écrire une fic rien que pour nous !

_Shizuka:_ Oui, mais…

**Hiroshi :** N'insiste pas, Shizuka-chan, c'est NON ! Tu n'auras pas de lemon entre Shuichi et moi dans cette fic, un point c'est tout !

_Shizuka:_ Mais Hiro-chan…

**Hiroshi :** NON ! Va plutôt écrire ton prochain chapitre pendant que j'essaie de retrouver ce pauvre Shuichi.

_Shizuka:_ Mais euh…

**Hiroshi :** Arrête de nous emmerder ! Tu as déjà assez fait de conneries comme ça, ne viens pas en rajouter ! Tu as idée du mal que ça pourrait faire à Shuichi si je couchais avec lui ? Il s'en voudrait à mort après, d'avoir tromper son Yuki. Alors ferme-là et casse-toi avant que je m'énerve pour de bon !

_Shizuka:_ … Heu… Hiroshi…

**Hiroshi :** QUOI ENCORE ?

_Shizuka:_ … Je peux t'accompagner ?

**Hiroshi :** Hein ?

_Shizuka:_ … Pour chercher Shuichi… Je peux t'accompagner ?

**Hiroshi :** … Bon d'accord… Mais promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien, OK ?

_Shizuka:_ Haï ! Arigato, Hiro !

**Hiroshi :** Bon, dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi.

_Shizuka:_ Haï ! J'arrive !

_Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire la suite pour savoir si Hiroshi et moi avons pu retrouver Shuichi et continuer cette fic._

**Lexique :**

**_Arigatô / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu :_** merci / merci beaucoup

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Gomen :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Kuzu :_ **raclure, ordure, déchet, connard, sale immondice visqueux et puant, gros truc dégoûtant…(…heu…désoulé, les trois premiers mots correspondent à la traduction de ce mot, le reste, ben, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporté…)

**_Masaka :_** c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, impossible

**_Matte / Matte kure :_** attends / attendez

**_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît (Hééé oui ! Tout est dans le "kudasaï")

**_Nanda :_** quoi, plus au sens de qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce k'tu veux

**_Nani :_** quoi, plus au sens de HEIN ?(exprime plutôt la surprise)

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Otanjôbi omedetô :_** Joyeux Anniversaire !

**_Sumimasen :_** désolé, excusez-moi

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Yamero :_** arrête

**_Yatta :_** génial, j'y suis arrivé, j'ai gagné


	2. Etats d'âme

**Baka Yuki**

**Chapitre II : États d'âme**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic,

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

- Shindô Shuichi (Shui-chan)/ Yuki Eiri (pas de diminutif intempestif pour notre écrivain, de une parce que ça lui va pas DU TOUT, et de deux parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer moi…)

- léger, mais alors très très léger Yuki / Hiroshi ( en fait c'est juste pour de rire, mais bon… Hi hi…)

**Personnages :**

- Nakano Hiroshi

- Seguchi Tôma

- Sakuma Riyuichi

**Disclaimer :** Est-il bien nécessaire que je vous dise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?

**Commentaires :** NOOOOOON ! Tapez pas, s'iou plait ! Je vous envoie enfin le 3e chapitre de Baka Yuki. Oui, je vous ai fait un peu attendre, et je m'en excuse profondément (…profondément… ? …Hum… Enfin bref !). Comme j'ai écrit Homophobie récemment, et que j'avais un peu laissé Baka Yuki de côté, ça a été dur de se remettre à cette fic-là, vous comprenez (Karla : entre temps, y a aussi eu l'épisode de "l'accident de bibliothèque" et le "coup de bouquin", mais bon, ça, Shizu ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment… D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée, cette andouille. Là, je recopie le passage qu'elle avait écrit avant de partir dans son délire. Hiro ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles, donc je suppose qu'il ne la pas vu lui non plus. Et puis, en plus, il cherche aussi Shuichi. Ha là là ! Pauvres Hiro, Shuichi et Shizuka ! Et pauvre de moi aussi, qui me retrouve mêler à tout bien contre mon gré. Il ne doit y avoir que Yuki qui n'est pas à se plaindre dans cette histoire. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on retrouvera Shizu en un seul morceau… J'imagine déjà la tête de Yuki quand elle va débarquer chez lui en l'appelant "Tonton"…Ça va être joyeux ! Pour le moment, je vais recopier ce chapitre, et peut-être que d'ici la fin, j'aurais des nouvelles. Allez, bonne lecture !).

**Pendant ce temps, chez Yuki**

Shizu : TONTOOOOON ! m'écriais-je joyeusement en sautant au cou de mon tonton préféré.

**_Yuki :_** Hééé ! Ça va bien la tête de se jeter comme ça sur moi ? Et puis comment t'as fait pour entrer ici ?

Shizu : Ben comme la porte était fermé, je suis passée par le balcon ! m'écriais-je avec un grand sourire radieux. Je suis contente de te voir, Tonton !

**_Yuki :_** Kuso… soupire Yuki, exaspéré. Elle est aussi débile que l'autre andouille de Shuichi… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Bon, écoute, fait-il ensuite en s'adressant à moi. Laisse-moi, tranquille, j'ai du travail moi…

Shizu : Maiiiiiis, Tonton… Je voulais que tu m'emmènes au parc d'attraction… le suppliais-je avec des yeux larmoyants.

**_Yuki :_** Pourquoi je t'emmènerais au parc d'attraction ? Et puis explique-moi pourquoi tu m'appelles Tonton depuis tout à l'heure ?

Shizu : C'est Onee-san qui m'a dit que t'étais notre Tonton.

**_Yuki :_**_"Onee-san"_ ? Ah, tu veux dire Karla ?

Shizu : Hai !

**_Yuki : _**…Kuso… C'est vrai qu'elle a pété un câble depuis qu'elle a pris cette bibliothèque sur la tête… murmure le blond pour lui, se sentant soudain coupable (et à raison d'ailleurs). Bon, Shizu, pour le moment, je peux pas t'emmener au parc, j'ai du travail. Alors je vais appeler Karla pour qu'elle vienne te chercher, d'accord ?

Shizu : Mais euuuh !

**_Yuki :_** On ira un autre jour, c'est promis. Et on emmènera Shuichi…

Shizu : YATTA ! Et Maman Zardy aussi, et Papa Hiro, et Grande Sœur Karla !

**_Yuki :_** Oui, oui, on ira tous ensemble. Ce sera plus sympa. Mais comme aujourd'hui Shuichi n'est pas là, on est obligé d'y aller un autre jour, tu comprends ?

Shizu, toute penaude mais résignée :  Hai, Tonton…

**_Yuki :_** Bon, maintenant, je téléphone à ta "onee-san"…

BIDIBIDIP BIDIBIDIP BIDIBIDIP !

**Karla :** Moshi-moshi ? fait Karla en décrochant.

**_Yuki :_** C'est Yuki… Dis, y a ta copine toute foll… heu… ta "petite soeur" qui est ici. Tu peux venir la chercher ? J'ai du travail et j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper là…

**Karla :** Hé ! Monsieur "Je me prends pour le nombril du monde" ! Y a pas que toi qui as du travail, je te signale ! Je dois finir de recopier le 2e chapitre de la fic de Shizu, alors j'ai pas le temps non plus de venir. T'as qu'à t'en occuper un moment. Après tout, c'est à cause de toi que Shizu est dans cet état.

**_Yuki :_** Je sais bien ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! bougonne l'écrivain. Mais…

**Karla :** Je viendrai la chercher dès que j'ai fini, OK ? En attendant, t'as qu'à lui trouver une occupation.

**_Yuki :_** Une occupation ? Quel genre d'occupation ?

**Karla :** Je sais pas moi ! Donne-lui un bouquin, mets-lui la télé, ou autre chose. T'as qu'à trouver tout seul ! T'es assez grand, non ? Allez, je raccroche. Comme ça plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite j'arriverais. Mata ne !

**_Yuki :_** Non ! Karla ! MATTE !

**Karla :** BIP BIP BIP !

**_Yuki :_** KUSO D'ANDOUILLE DE BAKA !

Shizu : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Tonton ? Pourquoi t'es fâché ?

**_Yuki :_** Rien, rien… souffle Yuki d'un air exténué, avant de me demander : dis-moi, Shizu, tu veux faire un jeu avec Tonton ?

Shizu : Un jeu ? HAIII ! DIS LEQUEL, DIS LEQUEL, TONTON !

**_Yuki :_** On va jouer à _"qui écrit le plus vite"_.

Shizu : Je connais pas ce zeu moiiii ! commençais-je à sangloter.

**_Yuki :_** C'est très marrant, tu vas voir. Pendant que moi je continue mon roman, toi tu écris le 3e chapitre de ta fic…comment c'est déjà ? Ah oui, Baka Yuki. Et on va voir, qui de toi ou de moi écrit le plus vite son chapitre. Le gagnant aura le droit de donner un gage au perdant, d'accord ?

Shizu : WOUIIIIIIIIIII ! D'ACCORD ! Tu me prêtes du papier et un crayon s'il te plaît ?

**_Yuki :_** Tiens, fait le blond en me tendant le matériel demandé. Et amuse-toi bien.

Shizu : Oh oui, Tonton ! Je vais bien m'amuser… m'exclamais-je d'un ton plein de sous-entendus…

**_Yuki :_** soupir

**Au même moment, chez Karla**

**Karla :** Ouuuf ! On a évité le pire… Heureusement que Yuki se sentait coupable de l'état de Shizu. Bon, maintenant, je vais appeler Hiroshi pour le prévenir pour Shizu, et terminer de recopier ce chapitre au plus vite moi. Quand je pense que maintenant, c'est Shuichi qu'on doit retrouvé…sigh… Y a pas à dire, mais Shizu et Shuichi se ressemblent comme c'est pas possible dans leur comportement, c'est dingue… Enfin, bon, on n'y peut rien. Allez au boulot, Karla !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résume de l'épisode précédent :** Shuichi a voulu faire une belle surprise à Yuki pour son anniversaire en lui organisant un dîner aux chandelles. Seulement l'écrivain a envoyé paître son amant de façon fort peu courtoise. Le chanteur a pris la mouche et s'est enfui. S'étant réfugié chez Hiroshi, Shuichi s'est disputé également avec lui, avant de s'enfuir à nouveau en emportant un sac rempli de bombes de peinture rouge…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'était enfui dans la nuit. Il avait juste pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, d'enfourner ses affaires dans un sac à dos piqué à Hiroshi, et il était parti sans demander son reste. Il avait couru, couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Enfin, il s'était arrêté, le souffle coupé, les joues rougies par sa course et par le froid. Il s'était laissé tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol, essayant de reprendre le calme qu'il avait perdu tout à l'heure. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il bouillonnait de colère. Il appuya son front contre le sol froid et humide et enfouit ses doigts dans ses mèches roses, se laissant aller à son désespoir...

Il avait mal… Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait trop couru, mais aussi parce que son cœur souffrait. Il n'avait pas pu supporter encore une fois la mauvaise humeur du romancier, et ce soir il en voulait à Hiroshi de l'avoir repoussé… Non, en fait, ce n'était pas ça… Shuichi s'en voulait à lui-même… Il s'en voulait de s'être fâché avec son amant et avec son meilleur ami… Il s'en voulait de les avoir froissé… Il se maudissait pour ça… Il aurait dû en parler à Yuki pour le repas d'anniversaire, et il n'aurait pas dû se jeter ainsi dans les bras d'Hiroshi. Et puis pourquoi donc avait-il giflé ce dernier avant de s'enfuir ?

Le garçon commença à grelotter dans la nuit glaciale et humide. La pluie avait cessé, mais l'air était d'un froid pénétrant. Une bise mordante se leva soudain, faisant frissonner l'adolescent. Le froid le fit enfin réagir, et il s'agenouilla pour prendre un sweat et son blouson dans le sac à dos. Quand il eut fini de se couvrir, il observa les lieux. _«Cet endroit… _pensa-t-il soudain en reconnaissant le lieu où il se trouvait. _C'est le parc où… Yuki et moi, on s'est rencontré… »_

Incapable de se relever, Shuichi enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Combien de temps resta-t-il là, totalement indifférent au froid et à la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber ? Dix minutes ? Une demi heure ? Une heure ? Le chanteur l'ignorait quand enfin, il se décida à bouger. Il se releva et jeta un regard vers l'endroit où l'écrivain lui était apparu pour la première fois. Il repensa à ce bel inconnu à la chevelure dorée qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un étranger. Le musicien était resté planté là, fasciné par ce jeune homme mystérieux. À ce moment-là, l'artiste n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux. Mais maintenant, il savait que ce premier regard avait été un véritable coup de foudre…

- « Yuki… » murmura-t-il en se remémorant ce jour marqué par le Destin.

Shuichi se souvenait encore de leur tout premier baiser, échangé dans l'ascenseur, un baiser au goût de miel, si doux, si tendre, si spontané. Les jours qui avaient suivi cet instant merveilleux, le chanteur en gardait précieusement chaque instant en mémoire, chaque moment intime qu'il avait passé avec l'écrivain. Cependant, il se rappelait aussi tous les autres moments où son amant lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer, l'insultant et le rabaissant à longueur de temps. L'artiste avait longtemps supporté que le romancier passe sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, mais l'autre soir, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. Certes, Shuichi avait vécu des moments de pur plaisir avec Yuki, et il avait essayé de tout faire pour que le blond soit content de lui. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, toutes ses attentions envers l'écrivain, celui-ci n'avait montré que froideur et distance.

Shuichi demandait-il donc la Lune ? Était-ce donc si difficile pour Yuki de lui donner un peu d'amour, ou tout au moins, d'être moins glacial avec lui ? Apparemment, oui. Pendant un temps, le musicien avait cru pouvoir amener le romancier à ouvrir son cœur, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Shuichi adorait Yuki mais il détestait sa mauvaise humeur permanente. Et surtout il en avait plus qu'assez que le blond lui crie sans cesse dessus pour tout et n'importe quoi. L'artiste sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Yuki avait assez longtemps passé ses humeurs sur lui, maintenant, c'était à son tour de montrer à cet égoïste qu'il n'y avait pas que lui au monde, et que les autres aussi pouvaient se mettre en colère. Avec détermination, le musicien ramassa son sac posé à terre, puis fila au pas de course en direction de l'appartement d'un certain écrivain…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin, chez Hiro**

Le temps s'était très vite dégradé en à peine deux jours. D'un temps doux et agréable annonçant le printemps, on était subitement revenu aux froidures de l'hiver. Il ne faisait pas vraiment très froid, mais le vent glacé qui soufflait vous pénétrait jusqu'aux os, amenant avec lui une pluie fine et drue. En se levant le lendemain de la fuite de Shuichi, Hiroshi avait eu une pensée pour son camarade. Dire que le guitariste l'avait laissé s'enfuir par ce temps, et qu'il n'avait même pas pu le rattraper.

Hiro espérait que le chanteur avait pût trouver quelque part où dormir, ou même qu'il soit allé chez ces parents ou un autre de ces amis, à défaut de retourner chez Yuki. Le bassiste essaya de téléphoner à toutes les personnes chez lesquelles Shuichi aurait pu aller, mais personne n'avait vu le fugueur. Le musicien songea à appeler Yuki, mais il se ravisa. S'il voulait lui parler, il valait mieux qu'il aille le voir directement car il refuserait certainement de répondre si on ne l'interrogeait pas de façon un peu _" musclée "._ Hiroshi s'habilla et déjeuna rapidement , puis quitta son appartement.

Un peu plus tard, il parvint au domicile de l'écrivain. Le guitariste dût sonner plusieurs avant que l'interphone ne s'allume. Yuki se fit prier longtemps avant de consentir à ouvrir. Le jeune homme blond finissait de s'habiller quand le bassiste pénétra dans l'appartement.

- « Ohayo ! » fit poliment Hiroshi.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nakano ? lui lança sèchement l'écrivain sans même le saluer. C'est Shuichi qui t'envoie ? Il a trop peur pour venir s'excuser lui-même, c'est ça ? »

- « On n'a pas dû comprendre les choses de la même manière, réplique le bassiste d'un ton acerbe. J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi qui devait t'excuser… »

- « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore mon appartement ici. Et quand Shuichi y fait des conneries, c'est pas à moi de m'excuser, vu ? Ce sale gamin n'est qu'un squatteur encombrant ici. »

- « Si tu l'insultes toujours de cette manière, je comprends que Shuichi finisse par en avoir marre… »

- « Quand tu auras vu dans quel état ton p'tit copain a mis mon appartement, tu comprendras que je sois légèrement remonté contre lui ce matin… » rétorqua férocement Yuki.

L'écrivain montra alors le résultat de la cuisine et de la colère du chanteur à travers son domicile. Le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de nettoyer, bien décidé à ce que ce soit Shuichi qui le fasse. Puis le romancier conduisit le guitariste jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- « La cuisine et le salon, ça date d'avant-hier. Mais regarde un peu ce qu'il a fait cette nuit pendant que je dormais… » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain en grand, avant de croiser les bras et de s'adosser au mur.

Hiroshi pénétra dans la pièce d'eau et resta bouche bée un instant, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- « Si tu ris, je te bute… » lança Yuki, menaçant.

- « … Ha ha… Hum… Gomen… » s'excusa le bassiste en se retenant.

Mais tout de même, Hiroshi avait du mal à ne pas rire. Il reconnaissait bien là son infantile camarade, mais c'était bien la première fois que Shuichi exprimait sa colère avec autant de… couleur… Les murs de la salle de bain étaient recouverts d'idéogrammes représentant les mots « BAKA YUKI », écrit plusieurs fois en gigantesques caractères rouge vif. Voilà donc à quoi devaient servir ces bombes de peinture rouge.

- « Et… hum… Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en évitant de rire.

- « J'ai trouvé ça par terre dans la salle de bain, » fit le blond en attrapant un objet sur dans sa poche pour le lancer à Nakano.

Un porte-clef Kumagoro agrémenté d'un fanion portant le nom de _" Shuichi "._ Pas de doute, ça appartenait bien au chanteur.

- « Bon, d'accord, il s'agit du porte-clef de Shuichi, concéda Hiro. Mais de là à penser qu'il a… »

- « Ce porte-clef a toujours été accroché aux clefs de Shuichi, et autant que je sache, Shuichi est parti avec ses clefs l'autre jour. De plus, ce porte-clef n'était pas là jusqu'à hier soir, je l'aurais vu s'il avait été là depuis le départ de ce sale gamin. »

- « Ça ne prouve rien ! s'exclama Hiroshi en essayant de prendre la défense de son camarade. Shuichi peut très bien être venu chercher quelque chose ici, ou essayer de se réconcilier avec toi peut-être. Seulement en voyant que tu avais tout laissé en l'état dans le salon et la cuisine, il aura été peiné, sera reparti avant que tu t'en aperçoives et aura fait tomber son porte-clef à ce moment-là. Les tags dans ta salle de bain, c'est certainement l'œuvre d'un détraqué ! »

- « Mon appartement ne présente aucun signe d'effraction. Il faut donc que ce soit quelqu'un qui en possède les clefs qui soit entré. »

- « Shuichi peut très bien s'être fait voler ses clefs ! »

- « Tu te rends compte que tes explications à tout ceci sont en train de devenir incohérentes ? Comment Shuichi serait venu ici s'il n'avait pas de clefs ? Et je pense que " le voleur de clefs " ne se serait pas contenté de la clef, il aurait pris tout le trousseau.»

- « Et bien, justement ! En fait, Shuichi n'est pas venu ici. Il s'est fait voler ses clefs, et le tagger a perdu le porte-clef quand il est venu ici ! »

- « Laisse tomber, Nakano. Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus là. Tu sais aussi pertinemment que moi que c'est Shuichi qui a fait ça. C'est son "écriture "… »

Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Shuichi. Ces idéogrammes au tracé enfantin avec toujours cette même petite erreur sur le signe "ba"(il oubliait toujours un petit trait du signe). Aucun doute là-dessus. Le guitariste passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour se donner contenance, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Il y a un proverbe étranger qui dit : _"Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête"_, lança Hiroshi d'un ton ironique. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu dire à Shuichi, mais là, tu as vraiment réussi à le mettre hors de lui. C'est rare que Shuichi soit aussi remonté contre quelqu'un. Tu es un as, tu le sais ça ? Ha ha ha… Bon, ajouta le guitariste. Et si tu me racontais votre soirée d'avant-hier ? »

- « Va te faire voir… » répondit trèèèès gentiment le blond.

- « Calme ta joie, Yuki… Écoute, je te propose un marché. Je nettoie tout ça et tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, OK ? » suggéra le bassiste.

- « Ça me va… » fit l'écrivain d'un ton neutre.

- « Bon, au boulot, Nakano Hiroshi ! » s'encouragea le musicien à voix haute.

Hiroshi lava, briqua, récura tout du sol au plafond, du salon jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le plus dur à nettoyer fût bien sûr les traces de peinture. Mais le guitariste tint bon et quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement reluisait de propreté. Ce n'était pas tant pour avoir des informations sur le fameux repas d'anniversaire, ni pour Yuki qu'il l'avait fait, mais surtout pour éviter à Shuichi d'avoir à ranger tout ça quand il rentrerait (si il rentrait), alors que l'écrivain pouvait très bien le faire pour se faire pardonner sa méchanceté. Quand tout fut propre, Yuki fit chauffer de l'eau et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent devant une bonne tasse de thé chaud.

L'écrivain raconta, sans s'attarder sur les détails, la soirée de l'avant-veille. Hiroshi hochait de temps en temps la tête, comprenant peu à peu l'excessive réaction du chanteur, sa colère et sa fuite. Et à présent, il s'en voulait de s'être brouillé avec son camarade la nuit dernière. Le pauvre chanteur était très sensible, et sa dispute avec son amant l'avait déjà fortement éprouvé, alors maintenant qu'il s'était aussi disputé avec son meilleur ami, le pauvre Shuichi devait être anéanti.

Hiroshi se souvenait de la fois où Shuichi et lui s'étaient accroché quand ils étaient encore au lycée et que Hiro avait décidé de quitter le groupe pour suivre des études de médecine. Shuichi avait vraiment été très en colère, mais en même temps, Hiro savait que leur dispute l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Mais là c'était avec son amant qu'il s'était disputé, ainsi qu'avec son meilleur ami. Certainement les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Dans quel état d'esprit devait-il se trouver à l'heure actuelle ? Hiro était de plus en plus inquiet. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait un peu plus de peine à Shuichi alors que celui-ci venait de s'engueuler avec son compagnon. Seulement maintenant, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses avait disparu dans la nature. Le bassiste devait absolument le retrouver.

- « Tu m'excuseras, Yuki, je vais y aller, fit le guitariste en se levant. Je dois partir à la recherche de Shui-chan. »

- « Il n'est pas allé chez toi ? »l'interrogea l'écrivain, étonné.

- « Hé bien… hésita le bassiste. Il y était jusqu'à hier soir, mais… on… on s'est disputé, et il s'est enfui, expliqua-t-il en passant sous silence les _" avances " _que lui avait fait Shuichi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… »

- « Tsss… Tu peux me critiquer après ça… fit Yuki, goguenard. Je vois que tu ne fais guère mieux… »

- « Oh, ça va ! répliqua agressivement le musicien. En tout cas, je suis certainement moins désagréable avec lui que toi ! T'as peut-être une belle gueule, mais à part ça, je vois vraiment pas ce que Shuichi peut bien te trouver ! »

- « Tu veux peut-être le savoir ? » demanda le romancier en se levant brusquement, et en plaquant Hiroshi contre le bord de la table.

- « HÉÉÉÉ ! YAMERO ! J'T'AI JAMAIS PERMIS DE POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR MOI ! » fulmina le bassiste.

- « Tsss… fit le romancier avec une moue de dédain. De toutes façons, tu ne m'intéresses pas… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme châtain avant de la mordiller.

- « YAMERO ! » s'écria Hiroshi en repoussant le blond.

Le bassiste toisa le jeune homme en face de lui d'un air perplexe. Le regard provocateur et mystérieux de l'écrivain le troublait énormément. Pendant une seconde, le guitariste se sentit étrangement attiré par le jeune homme blond. C'était vrai que le romancier était fascinant quand il le voulait, et Nakano commençait à comprendre ce qui avait tout de suite plu à Shuichi chez Yuki. Sentant que la situation prenait une tournure délicate, le musicien détourna la tête en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Yuki, quant à lui, demeurait imperturbable.

- « Hum… Tu sais, Yuki, fit Hiroshi. Si shuichi t'aime, c'est pas seulement parce que tu lui donnes du plaisir… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris ça… »

- « … »

L'écrivain resta muet.

- « Tu viens le chercher avec moi ? » demanda le guitariste.

- « Il reviendra bien quand il sera calmé… » se contenta de répondre le blond.

- « Bon ,lança Hiro, peiné par l'attitude du romancier. J'y vais alors… » ajouta-t-il en laissant le jeune homme.

Yuki se retrouva de nouveau seul dans ce grand appartement étrangement silencieux depuis le départ du chanteur. L'image de Shuichi lui vint à l'esprit et il murmura :

- « Tsss… Baka… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La semaine qui suivit s'avéra particulièrement colorée pour le romancier, chaque jour apportant une nouvelle surprise. Le premier jour, ça avait donc été le coup de la salle de bain tagguée, mais Yuki ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça, d'autant plus que c'était Hiroshi qui avait tout nettoyé. Il avait simplement été furieux contre son amant, et il s'était promis de ne pas le laisser revenir s'incruster chez lui de sitôt… si seulement il revenait…Enfin ! Ce sale gamin était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations, surtout après le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait. Le romancier devait rapidement terminer son roman en cours, et commencer le prochain au plus tôt le prochain, ayant déjà arrêtés les dates de publication avec son éditeur. Donc, en conclusion, il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à un môme stupide. L'écrivain chassa vite Shuichi de ses pensées pour se mettre au travail.

Cependant, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise le lendemain en se levant, quand il se rendit dans le salon. Tout comme la veille dans la salle de bain, le musicien avait réitéré ses exploits, et les mots « BAKA YUKI » s'étalaient sur toute l'étendue du salon, les murs, le sol, et même le canapé, la télé et le mini-bar. Yuki resta muet de colère (genre _"le calme avant la tempête "_ ).

- « PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SALOPERIE DE GAMIN DÉBILE ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! » explosa-t-il soudain en donnant un grand coup de poing dans le mur, faisant un large trou dans le plâtre…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_**Interlude**_

_**Yuki :** Kuso… Ça fait maaal… _

_**Shizu :** Y a pas idée aussi, Tonton !_

_**Yuki :** BAM !_

_**Shizu :** AAAAAAAAARGHEUUUUUH…_

_**Yuki :**Bien fait !_

_**Shizu :** OUUUUUUINNN ! T'es méchant, Tonton !_

_**Yuki :** Fallait pas me chercher…_

_**Shizu :** Mais euuuh ! T'es trop méchant ! Je boude, NA ! Et je vais terminer mon histoire avant la tienne, d'abord, BEUUUH ! fais-je en lui tirant la langue. Allez, c'est reparti mon Kikiii !_

_**Yuki :** BLAM !_

**Shizu :** ITAI ! 

_**Yuki :**Continue ton histoire et fais pas chier, compris ?_

**_Shizu_ :**_ Ouais, bon, ça va ! On y va, on y va ! Pfff, t'es pas marrant, Tonton ! _

_**Yuki :** Si je l'étais, j'aurais moins de succès auprès des filles. Elles préfèrent le genre « beau ténébreux »…_

**Shuichi, réapparu d'on ne sait où :**_ Hééé ? Les filles ? Comment ça, "les filles" ?YU…YU…YUKIII ! Tu couches avec moi et tu oses sortir avec des filles ?_

_**Yuki :** Et pas que sortir d'ailleurs, hé hé hé…(rire lubrique)_

**Shuichi :**_ NANIIII ? Tu les baises aussi ? MAIS… MAIS… MAIS… T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA !_

_**Yuki :** Je me tape qui je veux d'abord. Et puis quand t'es pas là ou que t'es trop fatigué pour qu'on fasse l'amour, moi je me retrouve le fusil chargé pour rien. Alors y faut bien que je me défoule un peu. Et puis comme ça, au moins, je perds pas le coup de main… ou de rein devrais-je dire…_

**Shuichi :**_ATTENDS UN PEU ! TU VAS VOIR ! s'exclame Shuichi en se jetant sur son amant et en le déshabillant. Je vais te donner tellement de plaisir que t'auras plus jamais envie d'aller voir ailleurs !_

_**Yuki :** Vraiment ? répond le blond d'un air narquois. Voyons déjà voir si tu tiens plus d'une fois…_

**Shuichi :**_Je tiendrais au moins 50 fois ! fanfaronna l'adolescent tandis que l'écrivain commençait à le besogner._

**Karla, qui vient d'arriver plus tôt que prévu :**_…Heu…Shizu ? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser seuls là…_

**_Shizu_ :**_Naan… Moi, je reste…pour m'instruire un peu…Va chercher mon calepin et mon crayon, onegai, onee-chan, que je prenne des notes…Et surtout, tu dis rien à Okaa-san, hein ?_

**Karla :**_OK, c'est toi qui décides… obtempère Karla en me donnant mes affaires. Bon, moi, je reprends la fic… Alors, on en était où déjà ? Ah oui, voilà…_

_**Shizu :**WOUUUUIN !_

**Karla :**_ Shizu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_**Shizu :** YUKI M'A FOUTU DEHORS À COUP DE DICOOOO ! WOUUUUUIN !_

**Karla :**… sigh… C'est pas grave, ma Shizu. Tu pourras leur faire faire tout ce que tu veux dans ton 3e chapitre.

_**Shizu :** C… C'est vrai ?_

**Karla :** Mais oui ! Alors sèche tes larmes et finis vite ta fic, d'accord ? Moi, je finis de te recopier le 2e chapitre.

_**Shizu :** Hai ! Arigato !_

_**Fin de l'interlude**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La violence excessive de Yuki contre ce pauvre mur le calma aussitôt. Le blond jura à nouveau, de douleur cette fois-ci, puis exaspéré, il laissa le salon en l'état et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en réfléchissant aux divers châtiments qu'il pourrait infliger au musicien quand il reviendrait. Toute la journée, il resta dans l'expectative, jubilant déjà en songeant au retour de l'artiste et à l'accueil qu'il lui ferait… Cependant, il attendit en vain, et il alla finalement se coucher aux alentours de minuit, sans se douter que dans l'ombre rôdait encore le petit démon à la chevelure couleur de bonbon… Le lendemain, en se levant, le blond ne vit rien d'anormal sur son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, ni dans les toilettes, ni dans la salle de bain, sans compter le salon toujours dans le même état que la veille. Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans son bureau après avoir déjeuné qu'il eut un choc. Tout comme sa salle de bain et son salon, la pièce avait été ravagée à coup de bombes de peinture rouge, du sol au plafond. La bibliothèque et l'ordinateur portable n'y avaient pas échappé, et le désormais trop connu « BAKA YUKI » étalaient ses lettres écarlates sur les murs, le sol, le plafond, les livres et l'écran du PC. Bien qu'une colère noire l'envahissait rapidement, le blond sut conserver suffisamment son calme pour ne pas s'en prendre de nouveau au mur (sa pauvre main gauche en gardait un souvenir assez désagréable…). Il ressortit du bureau d'un pas furieux avec la ferme intention de mettre fin aux actes de vandalisme du musicien. Il alla jusqu'au téléphone, appela Hiroshi et passa sa colère sur lui. 

- « Tu diras à ton p'tit copain pénible qu'il arrête ses conneries avant que j'appelle les flics ! l'agressa-t-il sauvagement. Et surtout, qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds chez moi, c'est clair ? »

- « Waoh ! Du calme ! Tu parles de Shuichi, là ? Mais je te signale qu'il faudrait d'abord que je le vois pour lui dire tout ça ! répliqua Hiro sur le même ton mordant. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

- « DEVINE ! explosa Yuki. Tu te rappelles le coup de la salle de bain ? Hé bien il a fait pareil hier dans mon salon et aujourd'hui dans mon bureau ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE CE FICHU GAMIN ! »

- « Si tu l'avais pas mis en colère, il aurait jamais fait ça ! répliqua sèchement le guitariste. Si tu veux qu'il arrête, t'as qu'à le retrouver et te faire pardonner ta conduite de l'autre jour ! »

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si j'allais m'emmerder avec cet imbécile ! Et puis, c'est lui qui a commencé les hostilités en saccageant mon appartement, pas moi !»

- « Je te rappelle quand même que tu l'as envoyé boulé comme un malpropre alors qu'il s'était donné du mal pour te faire une belle surprise ! »

- « Mais je lui ai jamais demandé qu'il me fasse des surprises moi ! j'ai mon roman à terminer et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des festivités idiotes et sans intérêts ! Pour l'instant, je veux qu'on me foute la paix, c'est clair ? »

- « Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas pour Shuichi ?demanda froidement Hiroshi. Il n'est pas retourné chez ses parents, et ça fait deux jours que personne ne sait où il est… »

- « Ça, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en balance ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille pour que je puisse terminer mon roman ! Et si tu vois Shuichi, dis-lui que c'est pas la peine qu'il revienne ici ! Maintenant, je retourne à mon travail, et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me téléphoner, je répondrais à personne ! » cria le blond avant de raccrocher.

- « YUKI ! MATTE ! s'écria en vain Hiroshi »

- « BIP BIP BIP ! »

- « Kuso ! IL A RACCROCHÉ, LE CON ! » s'exclama-t-il en raccrochant à son tour d'un geste rageur.

Hiro en voulait énormément à l'écrivain d'être toujours aussi froid et désagréable. Il serait bien allé jusque chez lui pour lui dire deux mots en privé (et accessoirement lui casser la gueule), mais là, il avait plus urgent à faire : retrouver Shuichi. Il se prépara donc et peu après, il quitta son domicile pour se lancer à la poursuite du chanteur.

De son côté, Yuki avait de nouveau empoigné le téléphone, et appelé un serrurier pour changer la serrure de l'entrée et sécuriser les portes-fenêtres, ainsi qu'un service de nettoyage pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de peinture. La nuit venue, et malgré toutes les précaution qu'il avait prises pour empêcher Shuichi de s'introduire chez lui, le romancier décida de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour prendre le musicien en flagrant délit, ou tout au moins essayer de le décourager. Il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit grâce aux litres de café qu'il ingurgitait tout en travaillant sur son roman ou en regardant la télé. Mais sur le coup de cinq heures du matin, un gros coup de barre le terrassa littéralement, et il s'écroula sur le canapé, devant l'écran de télévision encore allumé.

Le blond ne se réveilla qu'assez tard dans la matinée (genre trois heures de l'après-midi…). Encore à moitié endormi, il parcourut toutes les pièces de son appartement pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Satisfait de son inspection, il revint vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Ce n'est qu'en ressortant bien réveillé de la cuisine qu'il remarqua des ombres étranges sur le sol du salon. Il leva les yeux vers les bais vitrées, et découvrit l'origine des ombres : toujours le même « BAKA YUKI » qui recouvraient cette fois-ci toutes les vitres des portes-fenêtres. L'impossibilité de pénétrer dans l'appartement ni la présence de l'écrivain dans le salon n'avaient apparemment pas arrêté l'artiste, qui avait attendu que le propriétaire des lieux soit endormi pour commettre son forfait juste sous le nez du blond. Les kanjis étaient maladroitement dessinés mais malgré tout lisibles, Shuichi ayant même pris soin de les tracer à l'envers de façon à ce que Yuki puisse les lire de l'intérieur.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de meurtre, le blond s'habilla en 4e vitesse et partit à la recherche du musicien. Hélas, la journée était déjà bien avancée quand il s'était réveillé, et la nuit tomba très rapidement sans qu'il ait aperçu Shuichi. Vers les six heures du soir, Yuki se décida à rentrer, espérant pouvoir attraper l'adolescent s'il revenait chez lui comme les nuits précédentes. Le romancier resta éveillé toute la nuit, mais ne vit pas trace de Shuichi. Quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, le romancier alla dormir quelques heures, croyant que le musicien s'était enfin calmé. Mais il découvrit bien vite qu'il n'en était rien. En passant près de la porte-fenêtre, il aperçut un attroupement dans la rue devant chez lui. Le blond sortit sur le balcon pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et entrevit la raison de ce rassemblement. Les badauds s'interrogeaient sur les mots « BAKA YUKI » qu'ils voyaient écrits sur le sol.

- « Pfff… J'en ai marre… soupira le blond en s'accoudant au balcon, n'ayant même plus la force de s'énerver. »

Eiri partit à nouveau à la recherche de son amant, mais fit encore une fois chou blanc. Le lendemain, quand il alla au garage prendre une de ses voitures, Yuki découvrit que Shuichi était passé par là et la carrosserie de ses véhicules saccagée. Le blond appela son beau-frère pour lui demander de lui prêter sa voiture. Tôma n'était pas seul quand il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sakuma Riyuichi l'accompagnait, affublé de son inséparable lapin en peluche rose, Kumagoro.

- « Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas avec Shindô-san ? » demanda le président à son beau-frère d'une voix inquiète en voyant l'état des voitures.

- « Non, c'est même de pire en pire… » soupira le romancier d'un ton las.

- « Naaa, Tôma, intervint alors le chanteur de Nittle Grasper. Pourquoi Shuichi il est fâché comme ça ? Y s'est disputé aussi avec Eiri-kun ? »

- « Riyuichi-san… fit Seguchi un peu embarrassé. C'est un peu compliqué, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer en détail là… »

- « On s'est pourtant bien amusé hier… continua l'adulte infantile d'une voix triste. Tu crois qu'y m'en veux pour hier ? »

- « NANI ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux blonds.

- « Ben oui ! fit l'homme au lapin, tout fier de lui. J'ai vu Shuichi hier en allant au Mac Do. Je l'ai appelé, et quand y m'a vu, y s'est mis à courir, courir, courir, expliquait le chanteur d'un ton enjoué en mimant chaque geste de sa journée de la veille. Alors Kumagoro et moi on lui a couru après, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Mais Shuichi est fort pour jouer à chat… On l'a pas rattraper avec Kumagoro et on a perdu… snif snif… OUUUUUUUUIN ! commença à pleurnicher Riyuichi en se jetant au cou de Tôma.»

- « Riyuichi… » fit le président d'un ton sévère en écartant son partenaire.

- « J'ai pas pu retrouver Shuichi après ça… snif snif… Y doit être fâché parce que Kumagoro et moi, on est nul pour jouer à chat… OUUUUUUIN ! Je m'en veux, Tôma ! J'ai fait de la peine à Shuichi. Regarde, même Monsieur Lapin il est tout triiiiste ! » s'exclama le grand gamin, en larmes.

- « Riyuichi-san, calme-toi… » essayait de le consoler le pianiste.

- « Sakuma-san, » fit la voix grave de Yuki.

- « Huh ? » s'étonna le sus-nommé en relevant la tête, les yeux encore humides.

- « Tu n'as pas vu dans quelle direction Shuichi se dirigeait ? Peut-être que nous pourrons deviner où il aurait pu se cacher.»

- « Oyo ? s'interrogea Sakuma en inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe. Ben il me semblait qu'il allait vers… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

DING DONG

- « Hum ? »

DING DONG

- « Grmm… Allez vois faire voir… » grommela la touffe de cheveux blonds enfouie dans l'oreiller.

DING DONG

- « … Kuso… Y font chier… » bougonna l'écrivain en se résignant à se lever

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise et alla ouvrir. C'était le facteur. L'homme lui remit un paquet, lui fit signer un reçu et s'en alla. Le romancier s'enferma à nouveau dans son appart', alla jusqu'à la cuisine se préparer un café, puis alla s'installer à son bureau avec sa tasse en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Sa journée d'hier avait été éprouvante, et avec Toma, Riyuichi, Hiroshi et les autres, ils n'avaient pu, à eux tous, mettre la main sur le musicien à la chevelure fuchsia. Yuki en avait ras-le-bol de toute cette histoire. Que lui réservait donc encore Shuichi aujourd'hui ? Car l'écrivain ne doutait pas que l'artiste est recommencé ses méfaits calligraphiques.

Le blond ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse. En ouvrant le colis, il découvrit l'un de ses romans, le dernier sorti. _« Curieux… _se dit-il en observant la couverture du roman. _Qui a bien pu envoyé ça ? Shuichi ? ». _Le manuscrit ne présentait apparemment aucune anomalie. Cependant, en l'ouvrant, Eiri constata qu'il s'agissait bien d'un _"petit cadeau"_ de Shuichi. En feuilletant rapidement les pages de l'ouvrage, il vit que chaque page était griffonnée au marqueur rouge des mots « BAKA YUKI ». De rage, l'écrivain empoigna le bouquin et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le livre percuta violemment le mur d'en face, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol en s'ouvrant à la dernière page. Le romancier se leva et alla ramasser le roman dans l'intention de le jeter, ou même mieux, de le brûler. Mais quand il se baissa pour attraper l'objet, il remarqua quelque chose.

Sur la dernière page, en-dessous des mots « BAKA YUKI », un minuscule _« Ai shiteru »_ avait été écrit et raturé nerveusement. Le blond ramassa le livre et resta un long moment pensif, absorbé dans les réflexions que suscitaient en lui ces deux derniers mots. Yuki retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, posa le livre dessus, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège avec un soupir. Il tourna la tête, et posa les yeux sur le tabouret à côté de lui, là où Shuichi avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir pour boire son chocolat pendant l'écrivain travaillait. Shuichi… Le romancier devait avouer que le jeune garçon lui manquait. Eiri n'était pas spécialement inquiet, mais maintenant il regrettait d'avoir été méchant avec son compagnon. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le chanteur pour s'excuser et faire cesser tout ce cirque. Le romancier but lentement son café pour chasser les dernières vapeurs du sommeil, puis alla se préparer et quitta son appartement…

**A SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** I beg your pardon

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voili, et voilà ! Ce chapitre est TER-MI-NÉ ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Ah ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi Yuki ne s'est pas réveillé quand Shuichi a taggué les portes-fenêtres ? Pour celles qui ne savent pas, quand Yuki dort, un bombardement atomique ne le réveillerait même pas. C'est pour ça que Shuichi a attendu qu'il soit bien endormi pour tagguer les vitres. Bon, à part ça, rien de nouveau sous le ciel de Tokyo (Oui, bon, en vrai, j'habite pas à Tokyo, mais j'aimerais bien… Et puis c'était pour faire la rime avec « nouveau »). Alors je vais vous laisser et vous inviter à suivre le prochain chapitre. Mata ne ! (Hé hé… Je suis contente ! Pendant que Tonton Yuki s'amusait avec Tonton Shuichi, j'ai pu terminer mon 3e chapitre avant lui euh ! Alors maintenant, Karla va recopier mon chapitre pendant que moi, je vais voir Tonton pour lui donner son gage… Hein ? Nani ? Ah, c'est toi, Tonton ? J'ai triché ? Comment ça, j'ai triché ? Mais… Hé, non ! Mais… MATTE !… BAM… AAAAaaaaargheuuuh…).

**Karla : **AH NON ! Yuki ! pourquoi tu l'as encore frappée avec le dico ?

**_Yuki :_** J'y peux rien… Un réflexe…

**Karla :** Shizu ? Réponds-moi, ma Shizuuu ! Bon, Yuki, pas le choix, on va squatter ta chambre.

**_Yuki :_** NANI ? Mais je te permets pas de…

**Karla :** C'est de TA faute, alors assume maintenant ! Y fallait y penser AVANT de l'assommer, baka !

**_Yuki :_** … (fulmine intérieurement de rage, mais ne dit rien parce qu'il sait très bien que c'est sa faute)

**Karla :** Bon, pour les lecteurs qui nous suivent encore, ce n'est pas la peine de rester là. Va y en avoir pour un moment, je crois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est coriace notre Shizu. Allez, à bientôt ! On vous donnera des nouvelles dans le prochain chapitre.

**Lexique :**

**_Aï shiteru :_** je t'aime

**_Arigatô / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu :_** merci / merci beaucoup

**_Baka :_**imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_**Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Gomen :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Kuso :_** Merde ! (pour parler poliment)

**_Matte  :_** attends

**_Nani :_** quoi, plus au sens de HEIN ?(exprime plutôt la surprise)

**_Ohayo :_** Bonjour (avant 11H du matin)

**_Okaa-san :_** Maman

**_Onee-san / onee-chan :_** grande soeur

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Yamero :_** arrête

**_Yatta :_** génial, j'y suis arrivé, j'ai gagné


	3. I beg your pardon

**Baka Yuki**

**Chapitre III : I beg your pardon**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

- Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shuichi (Shui-chan)

**Disclaimer :** Est-il bien nécessaire que je vous dise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?

**Commentaires :** Aujourd'hui, ce sera moi, votre dévouée Karla, qui assurerait ce commentaire, notre pauvre Shizu étant malheureusement encore dans les vapes. Cette fic arrive donc à sa fin. Merci à toutes nos lectrices de nous avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin, et d'avoir encouragé l'auteur et son assistante. Maintenant, nous… Huh ?

**Shizu :** … Humm…

**Karla :** AH ! Shizu ! Tu te réveilles enfin ?

**Shizu :** Ooooh… Ma pauvre têêêête…

**Karla :** Yuki ! Va chercher de l'aspirine !

**_Yuki :_** Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

**Karla :** Je dois vraiment te le rappeler ?

**_Yuki :_** … grmmlmm… J'en ai marre…

**Karla, laissant l'écrivain râler :** Alors, ma Shizu ? Comment tu te sens ?

**Shizu :** J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d' éléphants fait des claquettes sur mon crâne, mais à part ça, ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Mes souvenirs sont vagues…

**Karla :** Tu te rappelles de quoi ?

**Shizu :** Juste de la bibliothèque qui s'est effondrée sur moi et après plus rien.

**Karla :** Rien d'autre ?

**Shizu :** Bah non. Pourquoi ? Y s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Karla, interdite :** …Heu… Non, non, rien de bien grave. Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure… Pour l'instant, on doit terminer de recopier Baka Yuki. Tes fans t'attendent avec impatience, tu sais…

**Shizu, toute contente :** C'est vrai ? Mais… Quand est-ce que j'ai fini cette fic moi ?

**Karla :** Je t'expliquerai, je t'expliquerai…Allez, on copie avant que ce soient tes fans qui te massacrent…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résume de l'épisode précédent :** Shuichi n'a toujours pas digéré le refus de Yuki de fêter son anniversaire, et durant toute la semaine de sa fugue, il a entrepris d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son amant. Agacé de toute cette histoire, mais commençant malgré tout à se sentir coupable, l'écrivain se lance à le recherche du musicien…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yuki avait sillonné en vain les rues de Tokyo : Shuichi demeurait introuvable. L'écrivain avait préféré partir à pied aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir chercher dans les moindres recoins. Mais après avoir marché toute la journée, il avait les pieds en compote, mais toujours pas de Shuichi. À la nuit tombée, il se dirigea vers son appartement. C'est alors qu'en passant par le parc, il tomba tout à fait par hasard sur l'objet de ses recherches, à l'endroit exact où Shuichi et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

- « Shuichi ? » fit le blond, stupéfait de trouver son amant ici sans même le chercher.

Le musicien était assis sur un banc, tenant ses jambes repliées contre lui avec ses bras. Le visage enfoui contre ses genoux, il tremblait de froid dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Quand le jeune homme releva la tête vers le romancier, Yuki put constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Shuichi. L'artiste avait le teint pâle, et semblait complètement désemparé. L'air fatigué, il ne réagit pas tout de suite en apercevant le blond, mais quand il reconnut enfin son amant, il se leva et le fixa d'un air incrédule. L'étonnement, puis la joie, et enfin la colère passèrent successivement sur le visage du chanteur. Au moment où Eiri fit un pas en direction du musicien, celui-ci attrapa son sac et tourna le dos au blond pour s'enfuir. Seulement son pied s'était pris dans une des bretelles du sac, et quand il le souleva, l'artiste perdit l'équilibre et s'étala lamentablement par terre. Le temps de se dépêtrer de la lanière et de se relever, Yuki l'avait rejoint et le retenait par le bras.

- « LÂCHE-MOI ! » cria Shuichi en se débattant.

- « Tu vas te calmer, oui, sale gamin ? s'écria le blond en attrapant le musicien par l'autre bras. Il est temps d'arrêter tes conneries maintenant !»

- «LÂCHE-MOI, J'TE DIS ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! »

- « Pas avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! Je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, OK ? J'ai été odieux avec toi, et j'en suis désolé ! »

- « JE M'EN FOUS ! T'ES MÊME PAS SINCÈRE QUAND TU DIS ÇA , ALORS LÂCHE-MOI ! »

- « AOUCH ! cria l'écrivain de douleur quand l'artiste lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia. Non mais ça va pas la tête ? s'emporta-t-il sans lâcher prise. Faudrait voir à te calmer maintenant ! »

- « MAIS LÂCHE-MOI, BON SANG ! J'TE DÉTESTE ! hurla Shuichi en se débattant de plus bel. J'TE DÉTESTE ! »

- « ÇA SUFFIT ! »

**BLAF**

La gifle n'avait pas spécialement été violente, mais le musicien, déjà éprouvé moralement, en fut profondément affecté. Il se calma aussitôt, et baissa la tête en commençant à sangloter.

- « … Je te déteste… » répéta-t-il une dernière fois à mi-voix avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

Yuki le retint et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le banc. Le chanteur respirait avec difficulté. Il avait de la fièvre et tremblait de plus en plus. Sur ses joues, des larmes brûlantes roulaient lourdement, ponctuées de sanglots désespérés. Embarrassé, le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait aimé avoir un geste tendre vers son amant, mais le lieu et surtout la détresse de l'adolescent le paralysaient. Il était plus habitué à martyriser son compagnon qu'à le consoler, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sécher ces larmes amères. Soudain, l'artiste s'approcha du blond et appuya sa tête contre son torse.

- « … Je voulais te pardonner, Eiri… commença Shuichi entre deux sanglots. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et te laisser me crier dessus et me martyriser comme tu fais d'habitude… Je voulais te pardonner ta méchanceté… et… snif snif… et ne rien te dire, ne pas protester… Mais là… là, j'ai pas pu… sniif… Ça m'a fait trop mal l'autre jour quand t'as pas voulu fêté ton anniversaire alors que j'avais tout bien préparé ! s'écria l'artiste. T'ES QU'UN SALE CONNARD D'ÉGOÏSTE QUI AIME PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE LUI-MÊME ! J'TE DÉTESTE ! Et pourtant… et pourtant… »

L'artiste se serra un peu plus contre le romancier et s'agrippa à son manteau.

- « … pourtant… je t'aime tellement… Yuki… » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le musicien se tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit en gémissant. Il avait trop chaud, les couvertures le gênaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son cauchemar. De temps à autre, il poussait des « Yuki » plaintifs en s'agitant un peu plus… En entendant du bruit dans la chambre, Eiri vint voir comment allait le malade. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus de son compagnon pour le réveiller.

- « Hé ! » fit l'écrivain en secouant l'artiste.

- « …Hmm… »

- « Tu vas finir par te réveiller, oui ou non ? »

- «…Hmm… Yuki ? » grogna le musicien en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescent aperçut le visage de Yuki juste au-dessus de lui. De surprise, il se redressa brusquement et son front percuta violemment le crâne du blond avec un bruit mat.

- « Putain de Bordel de Dieu ! explosa l'écrivain en se tenant la tête. C'est pas possible d'être aussi andouille que toi, bakayaro ! Aïïïïe… »

- « Itaï, itaï, itaï… » gémit le chanteur en guise de réponse en portant les mains à son crâne douloureux.

- « Kuso… pesta Eiri de douleur. Bouge pas, je vais chercher de la glace… »

Le blond revint peu après avec deux sacs de glace enveloppés de chiffons, en donna un au chanteur et garda l'autre pour lui. Puis sans demander son avis au chanteur, Yuki lui enfourna le thermomètre dans … ( Karla : _Non, pas là, BAKA ! Vous êtes obsédés, vous autres lectrices, c'est pas possible. Vous avez vraiment les idées mal placées… Nani ? Dans le c… ?... Hum… Ouais, bon d'accord… On avait compris, hein ?... Oh là là, mon commentaire est en train de partir en couille là…heu… Oui ? effectivement, c'est de pire en pire… Bon, on va continuer la fic, je crois, ça vaudra mieux…)_. Yuki lui enfourna donc le thermomètre dans la bouche _(Karla :BOUCHE : B-O-U-C-H-E. Je l'épelle pour que vous compreniez bien, hein ? Pas ailleurs, non mais… Quoique perso, j'aurais bien aimé moi… et vous aussi j'en suis sûre… Hum…) _

- « Bon, ça va, la fièvre a l'air d'être tombée, fit l'écrivain quelques minutes plus tard en reprenant le thermomètre. Et fais voir cette bosse ? Bon, ça ira aussi, ajouta-t-il en débarrassant Shuichi de son sac de glace. Et maintenant, on va discuter un peu. Où tu étais passé durant toute cette semaine ? »

Le musicien gardait un silence buté, la tête détournée avec une moue de dédain.

- « Je rêve ou tu me snobes là ? »

- « … »

- « Regarde-moi quand j'te cause. »

- « … »

- « BLAM ! » fit la main du blond sur le crâne de l'adolescent.

- « AIEUH ! protesta le chanteur. Pourquoi tu me frappes ? »

- « Ah quand même ! Tu daignes enfin me répondre ! »

- « T'AVAIS PAS À ME FRAPPER ! »

- « JE TE FRAPPE SI JE VEUX D'ABORD ! rétorqua le romancier. Les gamins capricieux comme toi ont besoin d'une bonne raclée de temps en temps pour leur remettre les idées en place ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te baisse ton froc pour te foutre une fessée, tu vas te calmer et répondre à mes questions, pigé ? »

- « FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! »

- « TU L'AURAS VOULU ! » tonna le blond en repoussant la couverture.

Quand Yuki fit mine d'attraper Shuichi pour le retourner et lui flanquer une déculottée, le musicien se recroquevilla sur lui-même, l'air terrifié, et ne bougea plus, attendant son châtiment. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. L'artiste leva timidement la tête vers Yuki. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard sévère, mais toute colère s'en était effacée. À la place ne subsistait qu'une expression vaguement soucieuse sur le visage du blond.

- « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, baka, » fit Yuki en prenant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon, avant d'en allumer une.

- « … »

- « T'es content de toi, j'espère ? continua le blond sur un ton de reproche. T'as bien foutu la merde pendant toute la semaine, tu m'as bien fait chier avec tes conneries, et t'as donné du souci à tout le monde en disparaissant sans donner de nouvelles. Et tout ça pour choper une fièvre de cheval qui t'as fait délirer pendant deux jours. J'ai bien failli t'emmener à l'hôpital tellement j'étais inquiet… »

- « Tu… tu étais inquiet ? balbutia l'artiste. Pour moi ? »

- « Bien sûr que j'étais inquiet, baka ! répliqua Yuki d'un ton sec. Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'un parasite comme toi était increvable, alors je t'ai pas emmené, » fit-il ensuite en exhalant un nuage de fumée d'un air nonchalamment sarcastique (la _"Yuki's attitude"_ quoi…)

- « Te… Teme ! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses. Tu commences à me dire des trucs gentils, et puis tout à coup tu me sors un truc super méchant ! Kuzu ! »

- « C'est normal, t'es tellement idiot que je peux pas m'empêcher de t'embêter… » ricana le blond.

- « Arrête de te foutre de moi, teme ! Y en a marre à la fin ! T'es qu'un sale connard ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi ! »

- « C'est parce que je suis irrésistible… » fit Yuki d'un ton suffisant entre deux nuages de fumée.

- « Ça, c'est c'que tu crois, BAKA ! Mais tout c'que t'as pour toi, c'est seulement une belle gueule, la célébrité et un bon coup de rein ! Après t'es qu'un sale égoïste ronchon et méchant qui n'aime que lui ! »

- « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis… » lâcha Yuki d'une voix menaçante.

- « Je commence à croire qu'Hiroshi avait raison… Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi… Tu ne fais que t'amuser avec mes sentiments, et ton seul plaisir, c'est de me martyriser à longueur de journée. JE NE SUIS QUE TA PROSTITUÉE DE LUXE ! »

**BLAF**

La gifle était partie d'un seul coup. Stupéfait, Shuichi s'était tu, la joue en feu. Il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse et leva les yeux vers Yuki.

- « Là, tu vas trop loin, Shuichi… fit le blond d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis peut-être pas très démonstratif au niveau des sentiments, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'éprouve rien. Je croyais que tu étais différent… Je croyais que tu avais compris tout ça, et que tu m'avais accepté tel que j'étais… Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas… fit-il ensuite d'une voix cassante. Si tu me détestes tant que ça, tu peux te casser, je t'en empêche pas. Moi, ça m'arrangera en tout cas. Je serais beaucoup mieux sans toi… »

Yuki fusilla l'artiste d'un regard glacial, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre sans se retourner une seule fois. Le musicien se retrouva seul dans la pièce où régnait désormais un silence de mort. Il resta prostré quelques minutes, encore sous le coup de l'émotion après cette violente dispute. Le chanteur avait-il rêvé, ou Yuki avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça ? Étrangement, la douleur sur sa joue ne s'atténuait pas, mais semblait au contraire devenir plus cuisante. L'adolescent se rendait compte à présent de la portée de ses paroles. Yuki le taquinait souvent verbalement, mais ce que Shuichi lui avait dit était carrément cruel.

Certes, l'artiste aimait l'écrivain pour sa beauté resplendissante mais pas seulement pour ça. Il aimait Yuki dans son ensemble, même avec son fichu caractère, et pas juste pour son visage d'ange. Il aimait son âme, son cœur. Il savait que l'écrivain cachait sa tendresse et son besoin d'amour sous cette apparente froideur pour se protéger. Et l'adolescent voulait être là pour protéger Yuki de ces blessures sentimentales qu'il redoutait tant. Seulement là, c'était Shuichi qui avait blessé le beau blond, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de traiter son amant de _"sale connard égoïste et ronchon" _? Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une chose à dire à l'homme qu'on aime. Pris de vifs remords, l'artiste se leva en vacillant_ (**Shuichi :** Kuso ! J'ai faiiiiim moi !)_, et alla retrouver son amant. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le salon, occupé à fumer sa cigarette assis sur le canapé.

- « … Yuki… » appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Pas de réponse.

- « Yuki, je… »

- « Casse-toi… » le coupa sèchement le blond.

- « Go… Gomen nasai, Yuki ! s'exclama le chanteur en s'inclinant très bas. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère et… »

- « … Je le savais… »

- « Hein ? Nani ? » fit Shuichi en se redressant.

- « Je savais que tu étais comme tous les autres… »

- « Co… comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Eiri ? »

- « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer pour moi-même. Toi aussi, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon physique et à mes performances au lit… »

- « EIRI ! »

- « OSE PRÉTENDRE LE CONTRAIRE ! s'écria l'écrivain en se relevant d'un coup. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai rien pour moi hormis _"une belle gueule, la célébrité et un bon coup de rein"_ ! »

- « J'ai seulement dit ça parce que j'étais en colère ! » se défendit le musicien.

- « C'est faux ! Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses ! Donc tu le pensais vraiment ! »

- « Je voulais juste te faire enrager ! Toi tu le fais bien tout le temps avec moi ! Et puis d'abord, moi, je sais plus comment je dois faire avec toi ! J'essaie de me montrer patient avec toi, et aussi gentil et attentionné que possible ! Mais tout ce que je reçois en retour, c'est de la froideur et des bougonnements perpétuels ! »

- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça ! Je t'ai expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé ! Et je croyais que tu l'avais accepté ! »

- « Mais je l'ai accepté, Eiri ! s'écria le musicien d'une voix désespérée. Seulement, toi, tu refuses qu'on s'attache à toi…Ce que je voulais… ce que je voulais… c'était juste… que tu t'ouvres à moi… que tu me laisses une place dans ton cœur… Je voulais réussir à te mettre en confiance avec moi. Je voulais te montrer combien je t'aime ! Mais toi, comme d'habitude, tu m'as envoyer chier. Tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine l'autre jour, et j'ai craqué… Gomen nasai, Eiri… Je supporte tout d'habitude mais là… j'ai pas pu… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de te montrer tendre, et je ne te le demande pas forcément. Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est au moins que tu sois moins méchant avec moi. Je préfère encore que tu restes froid et muet plutôt que de me dire des méchancetés…»

La voix de Shuichi s'éteignit dans un sanglot. Les deux compagnons s'observaient dans les yeux apparemment aussi bouleversés l'un que l'autre.

- « Eiri… tu sais que je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme… Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit tout ça. Je sais bien que c'est pas parce que tu montres pas tes émotions que tu n'en a aucune… Mais tu es toujours tellement froid avec moi… que j'ai fini par croire que… Gomen… Gomen nasai ! »

- « C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, bak… Shuichi… C'est plutôt à moi… fit le blond d'une voix tremblante en détournant la tête. Je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, et je… j'admets que ta colère soit légitime… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile…»

- « Eiri… »

- « Mais… ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… Moi qui pensait ne plus rien éprouver, ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'as fait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Je ne… je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu me dises ça… Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ça m'a fait tellement mal… » balbutia le romancier d'une voix de plus en plus étouffée.

- « C'est parce que tu m'aimes, Eiri… lui expliqua l'artiste avec un sourire ému. Ce genre de mots, ça fait beaucoup plus mal quand ils sont dit par quelqu'un que l'on aime… que l'on aime VRAIMENT… Si ça t'a fait si mal, ça veut dire… que tu m'aimes… »

Yuki leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci lui souriait amoureusement, des larmes de joie perlant à ses yeux.

- « Demo… commença le blond en étouffant un sanglot. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais aimer personne comme je l'ai aimé, _"lui"_ … »

- « _"Lui"_ ? Tu veux dire… Yuki ? Kitazawa Yuki ? » demanda le chanteur d'une voix inquiète.

- « … Hai… lâcha l'écrivain en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour réprimer les larmes qui le prenaient à la gorge. Je ne voulais plus aimer personne parce que ça fait trop mal quand cette personne… quand cette personne… te trahit… balbutia-t-il en retenant de plus en plus difficilement ses larmes. Et tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit ces choses… j'ai… j'ai eu l'impression… »

Yuki craqua et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Le musicien s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- « Tu as eu l'impression d'être trahi à nouveau, c'est ça ? » finit la voix tremblante de Shuichi.

- « … Hai… » souffla le romancier en appuyant doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

- « Gomen nasai, Eiri… » s'excusa aussitôt l'artiste d'un ton plein de remords, en serrant Yuki contre lui.

- « Non… Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Shuichi… gémit le blond en s'agrippant à son amant. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi odieux avec toi… Je… je ne veux pas te perdre… parce que… parce que je t'aime… je t'aime encore plus Kitazawa… alors… ne m'abandonne pas… C'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur… que tu m'abandonnes… avoua ensuite l'écrivain. J'aimais Kitazawa-sensei, et je crois que lui aussi il m'aimait… Mais il m'a trahi… Et maintenant, c'est toi, que j'aime… Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas me trahir ? s'écria le jeune homme blond. Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner comme lui ? »

À cet instant, Yuki se tut, en étreignant Shuichi de toutes ses forces. La vulnérabilité soudaine de l'écrivain, et surtout cette déclaration si inattendue émut le chanteur au plus haut point.

- « Tu sais bien que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mon amour… » fit le musicien d'une voix douce en serrant un peu plus son amant contre lui.

Yuki resta ainsi de longues minutes, le visage enfoui dans le T-shirt de son compagnon, laissant celui-ci lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il se sentait bien ainsi, la tête posée sur les genoux de l'artiste, et il aurait voulu rester tout le temps comme ça. Cependant, les gargouillements indélicats qui s'élevèrent de l'estomac du chanteur, ne lui laissèrent pas d'autre choix que de se lever, bien à contrecœur, pour aller préparer de quoi sustenter le convalescent. Tout en déjeunant avec l'adolescent, Eiri en profita pour lui poser les questions qu'il n'avait pas pu lui poser tout à l'heure dans la chambre.

- « Alors ? T'étais passé où toute cette semaine ? À voir l'état de tes vêtements quand je t'ai récupéré, j'ai bien cru que t'avais dormi sous les ponts… »

- « Ben… heu… »

- « … Masaka ? lâcha le blond, incrédule. Me dis pas que t'as VRAIMENT dormi sous les ponts ? »

- « … Si… »

- « J'y crois pas ça… Mais quelle nouille… »

- « … Ben… je voulais pas aller chez mes parents parce que je savais que ce serait là qu'on viendrait me chercher en premier. J'ai plus mon appart' puisque je l'ai rendu quand je suis venu vivre avec toi, et puis comme je me suis disputé avec Hiro, hé ben… »

- « Tu pouvais pas aller à l'hôtel ? Ou chez des amis ? »

- « J'avais plus de sous pour l'hôtel parce j'ai tout dépensé pour ton cadeau. Et puis tous mes amis habitent encore chez leurs parents, alors je voulais pas déranger, comme je venais toutes les nuits ici pour… heu… »

Shuichi délaissa son bol de riz et baissa la tête en rougissant de honte. Le blond soupira de tant de bêtise, et ébouriffa tendrement les mèches fuchsia.

- « C'est vrai que ce que tu as fait m'a beaucoup énervé. Mais j'étais tellement soulagé quand je t'ai retrouvé, et surtout tellement inquiet en voyant l'état dans lequel tu étais, que ma colère s'est envolé… »

- « Ei… Eiri… » balbutia le musicien, ému.

- « Mais ça n'empêchera pas que tu devras rembourser les dégâts que tu as causé. Tôma est d'accord pour t'avancer les frais de rénovation de mon appartement, mais après, ça sera retenu sur tes revenus de musicien.»

- « Nani ? »

- « Il faut assumer quand on fait des conneries, Shuichi. »

- « … B… bon… D'accord… » acquiesça le musicien, ravi que son compagnon l'appelle par son prénom.

- « Et puis tu vas devoir présenter des excuses à pas mal de monde… »

- « Huh ? »

- « À commencer par ton copain Nakano déjà. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre toute la semaine. »

- « … »

- « Et à Sakuma-san aussi. Il croit que tu es fâché parce qu'il est nul pour _"jouer à chat"_.»

- « Hé ? _"Jouer à chat" _? »

- « Tu l'as bien croisé au Mac Do l'autre jour, non ? Quand tu t'es mis à courir pour lui échapper, il t'a poursuivi un moment en pensant que tu voulais jouer. Mais comme il a pas réussi à te rattraper, il a cru que tu étais fâché contre lui et que tu voulais plus le voir… »

- « Ah ben… »

- « Mais bon passons. Y a aussi Sakano qui désespérait de te retrouver, et Fujisaki et ton manager qui sont pas vraiment ravis que tu aie disparu comme ça toute une semaine. À mon avis, ça va être ta fête…»

- « Gloups… » frémit le chanteur en songeant au sort que lui réservaient sans aucun doute le pianiste et l'américain.

- « Tôma est un peu à cran parce ton absence a fait perdre pas mal d'argent à N.G… »

- « … »

- « Y a tes parents également… »

- « … »

- « Et bien sûr… »

- « Huh ? »

- « Watashi wa… »

- « … A… anata wa ? »

- « Hai, watashi wa… fit Yuki en lançant un regard mystérieux à l'artiste. Je pense quand même que c'est moi qui ai le plus subi les conséquences de ta colère et de ta fugue… »

- « Gomen… Gomen na… »

- « Urusai, baka… l'intima le romancier en rapprochant sa chaise du chanteur. Pour tes excuses… et les miennes par la même occasion… On va payer ça _"en nature"_…» fit-il avec une œillade gourmande.

Shuichi poussa un couinement de surprise en sentant la main de l'écrivain se glisser entre ses jambes par dessous la table. Le blond se leva également, et attira son amant à lui pour l'embrasser avant de le plaquer contre le bord de la table. Quand le baiser se fit plus profond, l'artiste gémit et détourna subitement la tête. Ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte pivoine, et il essayait de reprendre son souffle sans oser lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

- « Hé ben, alors, Shuichi ? fit le romancier avec un sourire amusé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu nous joue les vierges effarouchées maintenant ?»

- « Ha… heu… ben… »

- « … Tu es encore fâché pour l'autre jour ? »

- « … »

- « Shuichi ? »

- « … dôshite… »

- « Nani ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois toujours méchant avec moi et qu'ensuite tu rapportes tout au sexe pour essayer de te faire pardonner ? » s'écria le musicien en levant ses yeux emplis de larmes vers son amant.

- « … »

- « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est pas ça que je te demandes ? continua le chanteur. Que c'est pas seulement ça… »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit froidement Yuki en relâchant son étreinte.

- « Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu me montres que tu m'aimes… Je voudrais que tu sois tendre avec moi… »

- « Et que crois-tu que j'essayais de faire à l'instant ? » lui envoya le blond encore plus sèchement que tout à l'heure.

- « … Je… Eiri… Je… je sais comment ça va se finir… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

- « Je vais atterrir dans ton lit, et tu vas me baiser, et puis… quand… quand t'en auras fini avec moi… moi, je vais m'endormir, et toi tu vas me laisser tout seul… Quand je me réveillerais, tu seras pas là pour me dire _"bonjour"_… Ou alors si t'arrives quand je me réveille, tu me sortiras un truc méchant du style _"tu vas dormir encore longtemps, kuso no ko ?"_ (_kuso no ko _: sale gamin) au lieu de me demander si j'ai bien dormi…»

- « … »

- « C'est ça, pourtant, être tendre avec quelqu'un ! C'est comme ça qu'on montre à une personne qu'on l'aime ! s'écria Shuichi. C'est lui dire des mots gentils, dormir avec lui, attendre son réveil le matin. C'est lui montrer de l'attention et surtout… »

- « Nanda ? »

- « Surtout… être heureux quand cette personne vous fait des cadeaux ou fait tout pour vous faire plaisir ! C'est ça aussi, être tendre avec la personne qu'on aime… C'est pas seulement lui faire l'amour… C'est pas seulement du sexe ! »

- « Tsss… C'est vrai… J'avais oublié ce détail… » cracha le blond d'un ton acide.

- « N… nanda, Yuki ? »

- « T'aimes pas que je te fasse l'amour de toutes manières. T'as jamais aimé ça. T'es tout le temps en train de geindre que je te fais mal, même quand j'essaye d'y aller doucement. »

- « Et est-ce que t'as déjà pensé à moi quand tu prenais ton pied en m'enculant ? » s'écria Shuichi.

Yuki fixa son regard sur l'adolescent, surpris de l'entendre utiliser un vocabulaire aussi cru, mais surtout interpellé par la réplique de Shuichi. Prenez-t-il vraiment en compte son amant quand il lui faisait l'amour ? À vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il réalisait qu'il agissait plus en fonction de son propre plaisir plutôt que de celui du chanteur. Et à chaque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de forcer un peu la main à Shuichi, parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre celui-ci couiner qu'il avait mal alors qu'il en avait envie lui aussi.

- « L'amour, c'est pas que du sexe, Yuki… reprit l'artiste. C'est aussi des sentiments… Et s'il n'y a pas de sentiments réciproques, c'est comme si c'était… un viol… »

L'écrivain vacilla en entendant ce dernier mot, et recula d'un pas, soudain devenu blême.

- « Comment ose-tu dire ça ? souffla-t-il. Comment peux-tu prétendre que je ne t'aimais pas quand je couchais avec toi ? Je n'étais pas homosexuel à l'origine ! C'est parce que je t'ai rencontré que je le suis devenu, et parce que je me suis mis à t'aimer ! C'est… c'est parce que je me sentais attiré par toi que j'ai eu envie de faire l'amour avec toi… Parce que sinon… J'aurais… j'aurais jamais voulu coucher avec un mec… J'aurais pas pu… Pas après ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a sept ans ! NON, JAMAIS ! » _(**Note :** ici, les propos de Yuki sur son homosexualité sont de pures spéculations des auteurs. Yuki était-il seulement hétéro avant de rencontrer Shuichi, ou bien bi ? Karla et moi nous excusons de ne pouvoir vous certifier la véracité de ces dires, et ajoutons ce qui nous paraît être le plus judicieux à la cohérence de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension !) _

Eiri tomba soudain à genoux devant Shuichi, se tenant la tête avec les mains. Il essayait de refouler les souvenirs douloureux de son passé qui l'assaillaient à nouveau, mais ceux-ci lui revenaient à l'esprit malgré tous ses efforts.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça ? cria-t-il au musicien d'une voix accablée. Pourquoi faut-il que tous mes souvenirs resurgissent quand je suis avec toi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle alors que je voulais oublier ? »

Yuki semblait bouleversé, mais il ne pleurait pas. Ses larmes refusaient obstinément de couler. L'écrivain luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa mémoire, et essayait de retrouver sa froideur habituelle, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le chanteur profita alors de ce moment pour tenter d'amener son amant à ouvrir son cœur. L'adolescent s'agenouilla près du romancier et le serra contre lui.

- « Tu peux pleurer, Eiri, c'est pas interdit… »

- « … non… lâcha l'écrivain dans un souffle. Non, je ne peux pas… parce que si je le fais, je vais… »

- « N'aie pas peur, Eiri, fit Shuichi d'une voix douce et rassurante. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes souvenirs, ni de tes larmes… Tu crois qu'elles te feront souffrir, mais au contraire, elles te soulageront… Crois-moi… »

- « …Non… résistait encore le blond en s'agrippant au T-shirt du musicien. Je ne veux pas souffrir… encore… Ni te faire du mal si je redeviens… un assas…»

- « Eiri, tu n'as rien à craindre, l'interrompit l'artiste. Ça n'arrivera pas… Si tu te rappelles de tout, c'est parce que je suis là… et parce qu'inconsciemment, tu sais que tu m'as, moi, pour te consoler et te soutenir. Laisse couler tes larmes, Eiri. Je ne te blâmerai pas ni ne rejetterai parce que tu as tué cet homme, et que tu as été violé… Ai shiteru, Eiri… »

Ces derniers mots furent comme un déclic. Se remémorant une scène similaire il y a sept ans, l'écrivain comprenait désormais que ces paroles n'avaient pas le même impact prononcées par Kitazawa et prononcées par Shuichi. C'étaient avec ces mots que son sensei avait convaincu le jeune Eiri de le suivre dans cet appartement sordide où il avait été violé. Mais ils n'étaient que fourberie et traîtrise. Avec Shuichi, ces mots n'avaient plus le même sens, et leur importance en était d'autant plus grande. Les mots de l'artiste étaient sincères et sans ambiguïté, partant vraiment du fond du cœur.

Des perles brillantes se mirent alors à glisser doucement sur les joues du romancier, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Eiri laissait enfin s'épancher sept ans de souffrance, sept longues années de refoulement et de solitude, de désespérance et de haine. Et dans l'océan d'amertume dans lequel l'écrivain s'était abîmé, Shuichi était la bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces.

- « Vas-y, Eiri, le rassurait le musicien. Pleure toutes les larmes de ton corps, et après, tu verras, ça ira mieux. Et puis, ça peut qu'aller de mieux en mieux puisque je resterai toujours avec toi… »

L'écrivain pleura longtemps en laissant Shuichi le cajoler doucement. Le chanteur ne chercha pas à le brusquer et attendit patiemment qu'il se calme. Après quelques minutes, le blond se redressa en essuyant ses larmes, puis plongea ses yeux dorés dans les pupilles d'azur.

- « … N… Nanda, Eiri ? » balbutia l'adolescent, gêné du regard insistant de son amant.

- « … Shuichi… Ai shiteru… » murmura le romancier avant d'embrasser langoureusement l'artiste un peu hébété.

À cet instant, le musicien avait tout oublié de sa dispute avec son compagnon, incapable de résister aux yeux fascinants et au baiser délicieux de l'écrivain. Quand Yuki libéra ses lèvres, l'adolescent resta amorphe, les yeux fermés, dégustant encore l'onctuosité du baiser.

- « … toi… »

- « … Héé… ? » émergea lentement Shuichi.

- « J'ai envie de toi… répéta le blond. Mais on ne fera rien si tu ne veux pas… Je voudrais juste te montrer… mon amour… Je voudrais essayer d'être plus tendre avec toi, de répondre à tes attentes. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir un peu besoin de ton aide… et de ta patience aussi. Donne-moi une chance de me racheter… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- « … »

- « Nanda ? » demanda Yuki, intrigué du silence de Shuichi.

- « NYEUUUUUH ! C'est trop mignon ce que tu m'dis, Yukiii ! se mit à baver le musicien, les yeux tous brillants d'étoiles. Alors tu m'aimes pour de vrai ? »

- « Je crois que je vais le regretter finalement… » soupira le blond en baissant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- « Non, non ! s'écria aussitôt Shuichi en retrouvant son sérieux. Je ferais plus l'andouille, promis, demo… »

- « Nanda ? »

- « Demo… C'est quand même vrai que t'es super mignon quand tu me dis des choses gentilles comme ça… » fit le chanteur, un sourire candide aux lèvres.

Yuki rougit légèrement, puis sourit à son tour…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Interlude**

_**Shizu :** KYAAAA ! Le sourire craquant de Yukiiii ! Qu'il est trop kawai, le Yuki !_

_**Le dico :** **BLAAM !**_

_**Shizu :** AAAAAAAAARGHEUUUUUH…Cui cui cui… (voit de pitits zoziaux)_

_**Yuki :** Je ne suis pas "kawai"…_

_**Karla :** Ah non ! Encore ? Mais c'est pas possible, Yuki ! Arrête avec ce dico ! Shizu, ma Shizu ! Réponds-moi !_

_**Shizu :** Ouuuh ma tête… Allez-y mollo avec le dico, Yuki-sama… Un de ses quatre, je vais finir par avoir un sérieux traumatisme crânien moi…_

_**Karla :** Tu… Tu l'as appelé Yuki-sama ?Oh ma Shizu ! Mais alors, tu es toujours guérie ! T'as de la chance, Yuki !_

_**Shizu :** Hé ? Comment ça, "toujours guérie" ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et puis c'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand tu tutoie Yuki-sama ?_

_**Karla :** Ah, heu… Hé ben… ça serait un peu long à t'expliquer…_

_**Shizu :** Vas-y, Karla ! J'ai tout mon temps…_

_**Karla :** Ben, disons que… t'avais pris un coup de dico assez violent, et avec la bibliothèque que t'avais reçu sur la tête, t'avais un peu… Comment dire ?… disjonctée…_

_**Shizu :** Disjonctée ? _

_**Karla :** Hé ben, tu me prenais pour ta sœur, Zardy pour ta mère, Hiro pour ton père et… Ah ! Yuki pour ton oncle._

_**Shizu :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Comme si je pouvais prendre ce sale type au caractère de cochon pour mon oncle ! m'écriais-je en désignant l'écrivain à côté de moi et en introduisant malencontreusement mon doigt dans sa narine._

_**Yuki :** …humpf… fulmina-t-il intérieurement, une veine de colère battant à sa tempe._

_**Shizu et Karla ensemble :** OH oh…_

_**Shizu :** Gomen, Yuki-sama ! m'excusais-je aussitôt en retirant mon doigt, pressentant ma dernière heure arrivée._

_**Yuki, d'une voix doucereuse : **Alors, comme ça, je suis "un sale type au caractère de cochon", hein ?_

_**Shizu, tremblante de peur :** … heu… Yuki-sama… Je disais pas ça pour de vrai… C'est juste parce que Karla m'embêtait…C'était juste pour rigoler…_

_**Yuki :** SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE MON APPARTEMENT, BAKA ! ET EMMÈNE TA COPINE DÉBILE AVEC TOI ! hurle le romancier en commençant à me balancer à la tête le contenu de sa bibliothèque._

_**Shizu :** AAAAAH ! PITIÉ, YUKI-SAMAAAA ! implorais-je en évitant tant bien que mal les projectiles._

_Soudain le dico vola._

_**Le dico :** **BLAAM !** sur la tête à Shizu._

**Shizu :** Aaaargeuh… 

_**Karla :** Aaah ! Shizu !_

_**Shizu :** Hai, onee-san ? répondis-je en me relevant toute guillerette._

_**Karla :** Oh non ! C'est reparti…_

_**Shizu, se jetant au cou de Yuki :** Tontooon ! Je te naiiimeuh ! Daisuki daisuki daisuki !_

_**Yuki, essayant de se dégager de la sangsue collée à lui :** Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi, bon sang !_

_**Shizu :** Mon tonton que j'adore !_

_**Shuichi, arrivant juste à ce moment-là :** Hééé ! Mais ? Shizu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon Yuki, là ?_

_**Shizu :** C'est MON Tonton ! _

_**Shuichi, tirant Shizu par la jambe :** Lâche-le ! C'est MON Yuki !_

_**Shizu :** NAN ! C'est le mien d'abord !_

_**Yuki :** LÂCHEZ-MOI TOUS LES DEUX, BAKA !_

_**Shizu :** C'EST LE MIEN !_

_**Shuichi :** NON ! LE MIEN !_

_Et chacun de tirer de son côté, écartelant le pauvre écrivain de plus en plus énervé._

_**Karla :** … heu… Bon, chères lectrices, nous nous excusons pour ces légers débordements, et pendant que nos trois compères s'amusent entre eux, je vais finir de copier cette fic…_

_**Fin de l'interlude**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Yuki rougit légèrement, puis sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser le musicien. En entendant celui-ci gémir quand il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'écrivain l'obligea à se relever et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Encouragé par le plaisir évident que l'artiste prendre à ses baisers, le blond l'allongea sur le lit et passa sa main sous son T-shirt, avant de la laisser lentement glisser vers son caleçon. Le romancier leva les yeux vers son amant quand celui-ci arrêta sa main.

- « Nanda ? » demanda Yuki.

- « … Eiri… Ore wa… ore wa omae daisuki da… demo… » balbutia l'adolescent. (**Note de Karla :** Désolé pour la phrase en japonais mais Shizu la trouvait trop jolie alors on l'a mis. Voici la traduction : « … Eiri… Je… je t'aime… mais… »)

- « Je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'as pas envie… » le rassura le blond, un peu vexé malgré tout.

- « … heu… watashi… watashi… » bredouilla le musicien, les yeux soudain emplis de larmes.

- « Ai shiteru, Shuichi… » murmura l'écrivain avec un sourire tendre.

Les joues de Shuichi virèrent à l'écarlate, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- « Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? se moqua gentiment Yuki en posant sa main sur le torse du chanteur. Ton cœur bat tellement vite…»

- « …Eiri… je… »

- « Hééé ? Bé ? Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ? » demanda le blond en voyant l'adolescent fondre en larmes.

- « Go… gomen, Eiri… s'excusa le musicien en essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Tu sais, si je voulais pas, c'est pas que j'avais pas envie, mais parce que… parce que j'étais encore un peu fâché… »

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant ? s'étonna l'artiste sans comprendre tout de suite. Maintenant, je suis plus fâché… » répondit-il en offrant ses lèvres à l'écrivain.

Shuichi glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du blond et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le chanteur se mit à rire de plaisir quand le romancier l'embrassa dans le cou en le mordillant légèrement. Eiri fit lentement remonter le T-shirt du musicien et le lui enleva en effleurant au passage chaque parcelle de peau du bout des lèvres. L'écrivain commença ensuite à embrasser le torse de l'adolescent, s'attardant tout d'abord sur les tétons délicats, puis sur l'adorable nombril de son amant, avant de se rapprocher de l'objet de ses convoitises.

Écartant doucement l'étoffe du caleçon, le blond libéra alors la hampe déjà gonflée de désir. Il s'en empara goulûment avec la bouche, et se mit à sucer avec avidité, provoquant chez son amant des gémissements alanguis. Quand le membre de l'artiste fut bien rigide, Yuki se redressa et le caressa avec la main jusqu'à ce que le sperme jaillisse. Le cri de jouissance que poussa Shuichi encouragea le romancier à continuer sur sa lancée. Il ôta son caleçon à l'adolescent, recueillit un filet de sperme encore brûlant avec ses doigts qu'il introduisit ensuite dans l'anus du musicien. Constatant que le chanteur semblait prendre du plaisir à ses caresses, l'écrivain retira brusquement ses doigts et ouvrit son pantalon.

- « AAAAH ! cria Shuichi quand son compagnon pénétra en lui. NON ! Yuki, yamete ! Tu me fais mal… »

- « Nani ? s'étonna le blond en arrêtant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Comment- ça, je te fais mal ? Y a pas deux secondes, tu gémissais de plaisir comme une chatte en chaleur !»

- « Je sais bien, gémit l'artiste. Mais là… c'est trop rapide… Je suis pas encore prêt… »

- « C'est de ta faute aussi ! répliqua l'écrivain en se retirant. Même si je faisais durer les préliminaires plus longtemps, tu aurais toujours mal parce que tu te crispes dès que je te pénètre ! »

- « Go… gomen nasai… » s'excusa le gamin en rougissant de honte et de culpabilité.

- « … Pfff… soupira Eiri, soudain indulgent. C'est pas grave, Shuichi. C'est ma faute, je t'ai encore un fois bousculé. Mais si tu veux, je peux réessayer en faisant plus attention cette fois-ci, d'accord ? »

- « H… Hai… » balbutia le musicien, reconnaissant.

- « Oh, mais… Attends, j'ai une idée pour te détendre. Allonge-toi sur le ventre, » fit Yuki en s'écartant de son amant.

- « Nani ? » s'étonna l'artiste en se redressant sur un coude.

- « Allonge-toi sur le ventre, j'te dis ! » répéta l'écrivain en enlevant sa chemise.

Shuichi s'exécuta avec une moue perplexe tandis que le romancier finissait de se déshabiller. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur les hanches du musicien et, posant ses mains sur les épaules du chanteur, il commença à le masser.

- « C'est impressionnant comme tu es tendu, toi, fit le jeune homme blond à son amant d'un ton sarcastique. Une vraie boule de nerfs. »

- « Oui, ben moi, au moins, je me dépense dans la journée, rétorqua Shuichi qui avait pris la mouche. Je ne reste pas assis toute la journée à un bureau à pianoter sur l'ordinateur en sirotant du café. AOUILLE ! »

- « Gomen ! » s'excusa hypocritement l'écrivain en cessant de martyriser les pauvres épaules du chanteur pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'arriver au creux des reins.

- « Huum… gémit l'artiste quand Eiri effleura ses hanches. Ooh, ça fait du bien, là…»

- « Et là ? » demanda l'adulte en massant le haut des cuisses de l'adolescent, juste à la base des fesses.

- « Haaa… » fut la seule réponse de musicien, devenu rouge.

- « C'était quoi, ça ? s'amusa le romancier. Un couinement de douleur ou un gémissement de plaisir ? »

- « Un… un peu des deux, je crois… » avoua Shuichi, rouge de honte, en enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller.

- « Tu veux que je te masse encore un peu ? »

- « Hai… Sur les épaules, onegai.. Mais pas trop fort, hein ? »

- « OK. »

L'écrivain fit lentement remonter ses mains vers la zone demandée et se remit à masser la peau fine en faisant de grands cercles avec la paume des mains. Mais, constatant que les muscles du chanteur restaient contractés, Yuki attrapa le flacon d'huile de massage dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, prit un peu d'huile dans ses mains qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre avant de reprendre son massage.

- « WAOUH ! C'est super, ton truc! s'exclama l'artiste, surpris du contact doux et chaud des mains de son amant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis ?»

- «De l'huile de massage, répondit le blond en cherchant chaque point sensible du bout des doigts. J'en garde toujours un flacon au cas où mes partenaires soient trop crispés comme un certain gamin que je ne nommerais pas.»

- « Tes… tes partenaires ? s'insurgea Shuichi en se redressant sur un coude. Ça veut dire que tu vois toujours tes anciennes petites amies ? Ou alors peut-être que tu as un autre homme dans ta vie ? Seguchi-san, c'est ça, hein ? Je le savais ! Pas la peine de me mentir ! Je le savais dep… »

- « Rallonge-toi, baka, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » le coupa Yuki en le repoussant sur le lit.

- « Demo… »

- « Il n'y a plus que toi dans ma vie, OK ? » lui assura le blond à l'oreille.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le gamin en redevenant tout rouge.

- « Hai… C'est vrai… »

Yuki continua son massage encore un long moment, malaxant les muscles endoloris d'un main experte. Shuichi se laissait faire, les yeux fermés, et gagné par une torpeur bienfaisante, il soupirait d'aise de temps à autre. Le musicien devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait vraiment plus détendu grâce à ce massage, mais il se sentait aussi peu à peu excité. La délicatesse des mains de Yuki sur son corps faisait monter en lui une vague de désir intense.

L'écrivain s'évertuait toujours à relaxer son amant. Sentant celui-ci s'abandonnait peu à peu, Eiri redescendit le long du dos en direction des fesse qu'il pétrit affectueusement des deux mains. Sur un gémissement plaintif du chanteur, le blond humidifia un de ses doigts avec sa salive, et le glissa entre les fesses du musicien. Ce dernier poussa alors un cri, étouffé par le coussin dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage.

- « Aaah… aaah… Eiri… gémit l'artiste au bout d'un moment en sortant, la tête de l'oreiller. Je… je suis prêt maintenant… »

- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda l'écrivain en enfonçant son doigt plus profondément.

- « … Hai… » couina le musicien en agrippant très fort le coussin avec ses doigts.

Le blond retira alors son doigt, obligea Shuichi à écarter les jambes en restant allongé sur le ventre, et vint le pénétrer lentement par l'arrière. À la grande joie de Yuki, le chanteur ne se crispa pas, mais bien au contraire accompagnait son amant par de légers mouvements du bassin. Le romancier s'efforçait de ne pas aller trop vite ni trop fort, mais voyant que l'adolescent ne se plaignait pas, il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Shuichi, quant à lui, était progressivement envahi par un plaisir extatique. Le poids de l'écrivain sur lui compressait ses parties génitales contre le matelas, et ses mouvements exerçaient sur sa verge un massage tout aussi agréable que celui de tout à l'heure, voire même plus. Et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était sans doute la première fois où il n'avait pas eu mal quand Yuki l'avait pénétré.

- « Aaah… aaah… Yu… Yuki… Je viens là… je crois que je vais… AAAH ! OUIII ! »

- « Attends-moi… pour une fois… » le supplia le blond entre deux coups de reins.

- « Haaa… va… va moins vite alors… Aaah ! »

- « … Je… je vais… essayer… han… »

Yuki s'efforça donc de ralentir un peu ses mouvements, mais il doutait que son compagnon puisse l'attendre. De son côté, le chanteur résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas jouir avant son amant. Le changement de rythme du blond l'avait déjà un peu aidé, mais pour tenir encore quelques instants, il se mordilla légèrement un doigt. Pourtant, sentant, qu'il allait bientôt jouir, Shuichi gémit :

- « Yuki… Yuki, j'en peux plus… Je vais… »

- « Aah… Moi aussi… je… AAAH ! »

Un dernier coup de rein, et les deux amants jouissaient tous les deux ensemble, à peine à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Épuisé haletant, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, le blond se laissa tomber sur son compagnon après s'être retiré. Tous deux reprenaient lentement leur respiration, les yeux fermés, encore tout à l'extase de leurs ébats.

- « …Eiri ? »

- « … Hum ? »

- « Est-ce que c'était bien ? » interrogea le musicien d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

- « Hein ? fit l'écrivain, sans comprendre tout de suite la question. Hai… C'était très bien… répondit-il peu après. Et merci de m'avoir attendu pour jouir… »

- « Doitashimashite, Eiri… J'ai trouvé ça super aussi, qu'on jouisse ensemble… »

- « Tu sais que c'est notre première fois d'ailleurs ? »

- « Huh ? Première fois ? »

- « La première fois qu'on jouit ensemble… susurra Yuki en mordillant l'oreille de l'artiste. Alors, pour fêter notre premier orgasme commun, si on remettait ça, hum ? » fit-il ensuite en se redressant sur les coudes.

Le chanteur se retourna légèrement, regarda son amant, et fondit aussitôt devant son sourire enjôleur.

- « Hai… Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai envie de voir ton visage… »

L'écrivain se redressa alors et laissa Shuichi se dégager et s'installer sur le dos. Puis Eiri fit glisser ses mains sir le corps de son amant, sur son torse, ses bras, son entrejambe, à chaque endroit où le musicien répondait par un long frémissement. Il caressa l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le supplie de venir en lui. Le romancier se cala alors entre les jambes de l'artiste, l'observa longuement avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, puis il le pénétra à nouveau.

Shuichi referma ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, et se laissa envahir par le bien-être. De temps à autre, il ouvrait les yeux pour les plonger dans les pépites d'or de son compagnon, et il lui souriait amoureusement. Les poussées du blond le firent très vite gémir de plus en plus fort, mais il s'efforçait de tenir pour jouir encore en même temps que Yuki. Et même s'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il observait attentivement le visage de son amant.

- « Yuki… je peux… maintenant ? » demanda le musicien entre deux plaintes lascives, quand il vit l'écrivain rougir en fermant les yeux.

- « Aaah… Shuichi… je vais… encore une seconde… AAAH… vas-y… HAN ! »

Yuki se libéra soudain en Shuichi avec un cri rauque, défaillant en même temps que lui. Le blond s'allongea sur son compagnon, savourant la douce étreinte de ses bras. Il voulut se retirer pour que l'artiste soit plus à l'aise, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

- « Non, Eiri… Reste encore un peu, onegai… Je suis bien comme ça… »

- « … Hum… Hai, moi aussi… » approuva le romancier en restant là où il était.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Mini-interlude**

_**Karla :** Ouh ! c'est bien chaud et doux là… C'est bon…_

_**Le dico :** FIUUUUU ! (bruit du dico qui vole… Tatata, attention voilà SUPER DICO !) BAAM !_

_**Le mur :** CRAAAASH ! Aieuuh…_

_**Karla :** Hi hi ! Loupééé! Nanana na nèreuh !_

_**Shizu, prise dans l'effondrement du mur :** AAAAARGEUUuuuh…_

_**Karla :** AAAH ! Shizu ! APPELEZ VITE LA POLICE ! LES POMPIERS ! LE SAMU ! LE FBI ! LA CIA ! L'ARMÉE ! LA NASA ! L'OTAN ! LES MEN IN BLACK ! X-OR, LE SHERIF, SHERIF DE L'ESPACE ! ALLEZ ! TOUS AVEC MOI ! IL FAUT SAUVER SHIZUUU !_

_**Yuki :** On devrait aussi appeler l'asile. Faudrait tous les enfermer…_

_**Fin de l'interlude**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- « … Eiri…? » appela le chanteur après un long moment.

- « … Nanda ? » grommela l'écrivain qui commençait à s'endormir.

- « … Si… si t'as encore envie, je… je veux bien qu'on recommence… »

- « Hum ? Non, non… Pas maintenant… je suis vidé là… »

- « Ah ? Tant mieux alors… soupira Shuichi, visiblement soulagé. Moi aussi je suis crevé…»

- « Bah alors, pourquoi tu me proposes de recommencer, baka ? » s'étonna Yuki en soulevant légèrement la tête.

- « Naaa ! M'appelle pas _"baka"_ , Baka ! » répliqua Shuichi, piqué au vif.

- « Gomen, Shuichi… s'excusa le blond. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc ? C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais quelque chose d'aussi intense avec toi. Ce serait bien si on pouvait jouir ensemble comme ça plus souvent, mais bon, je doute que tu puisses réitérer cet exploit…»

- « Mais euh ! »

- « Urusai, baka… » lança affectueusement Yuki en embrassant le chanteur.

- « … Hum… Eiri… Ai shiteru… »

- « … Ai shiteru, Shuichi… »

- « … snif snif… »

- « Pourquoi tu pleures encore ? » soupira l'écrivain en se redressant pour regarder son amant.

- « … Je… Arigatô… Je… je sais pas si t'es sincère mais… je suis heureux que tu dises que tu m'aimes… »

- « Je t'avoue enfin que je t'aime, et toi tu trouves le moyen de pas me croire ? s'emporta le blond en se retirant brusquement avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ah, elle est forte, celle-là ! »

- « … Demo… Y faut dire que t'as vraiment pas été sympa la semaine dernière. Si tu m'avais expliqué gentiment que tu étais fatigué sans m'engueuler, j'aurais compris et je t'aurais laissé te reposer. Mais au lieu de ça, tu t'es mis à me crier dessus sans me laisser m'expliquer ! Je sais bien que c'était le bordel dans la cuisine, mais j'aurais tout rangé après ? Demo, toi, tu…»

Shuichi ramena soudain ses jambes contre lui et fondit en larmes. Le romancier se retourna vers son amant, hésita un instant, puis finalement revint s'asseoir près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-il à l'adolescent.

- « Tu… tu peux me faire une promesse ? » l'interrogea timidement Shuichi en laissant Eiri essuyer ses larmes.

- « Nani ? »

- « Je te demande pas de changer ton caractère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ta personnalité. Mais je voudrais juste que tu me promettes d'essayer d'être moins hargneux envers moi… et d'avoir des gestes ou des mots tendres pour moi juste de temps en temps… Je te le demande pas tout le temps, mais juste un peu… En tout cas, plus souvent que ce que tu fais d'habitude… J'aimerais que parfois, tu sois aussi tendre et attentionné que tout à l'heure… Et puis, c'est parce j'ai vu que tu faisais des efforts pour moi, pour me montrer que tu m'aimes, que j'ai pu en faire moi aussi pour qu'on jouisse ensemble… »

- « Y faudrait que tu te décides ! s'énerva le blond. Tu crois que je t'aime ou pas ? »

- « Je sais que tu m'aimes, Eiri, lui sourit le chanteur. Mais si tu veux pas que je te refasse encore une fois la déco de ton appart', t'as intérêt à faire des efforts pour me le montrer de temps en temps. »

- « Pfff, t'es chiant… soupira le blond. Mais c'est d'accord, je te promets que je ferai des efforts… »

- « Arigato, Eiri… » le remercia l'artiste en se lovant contre lui.

- « Et si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté tout à l'heure ? Histoire que je te montre combien je t'aime…»

- « Hai, Eiri… » accepta le musicien en laissant son compagnon l'allonger sur le lit.

Les deux amants firent encore l'amour plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, puis après un frugal repas, ils consacrèrent la nuit entière à leur réconciliation dans une ambiance des plus torrides malgré la fraîcheur de l'air de ce début de mars…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A suivre …**

**Commentaires de fin (par Karla) :** Bon alors, là, on a appelé les pompiers, et toute la cavalerie pour sortir la pauvre Shizu de sous les décombres du mur (**Shizu, sous le mur :** Tasuketeee !). Vous aurez plus de nouvelles dans le dernier chapitre de Baka Yuki. En tout cas, je trouve Yuki touuuut mimi dans ce chapitre, non ?Kyaaaaa ! Bon, allez, à pluche ! Bisous bisous !

**Lexique :**

**_Aï shiteru / ore wa omae daisuki da :_** je t'aime

**_Anata wa :_** toi

**_Arigatô / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu :_** merci / merci beaucoup

**_Baka / bakayaro :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit, etc., etc.…

**_Daisuki :_** je t'aime / je t'adore

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Doitashimashite :_** de rien, je t'en prie

**_Dôshite :_** pourquoi ?

**_Gomen / gomen nasai :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Kuso :_** Merde ! (pour parler poliment)

_**Kuso no ko :** _sale gamin

_**Kuzu :**_Ordure !

**_Masaka :_** C'est pas vrai… C'est pas possible !

_**Nanda / Nani :** _quoi

**_Onee-san / onee-chan :_** grande soeur

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Sensei :_** maître, professeur

**_Teme :_** salaud !

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Watashi wa :_** moi

**_Yamete :_** arrête !


	4. Epilogue

**Baka Yuki**

**Chapitre 4 : Epilogue**

**Auteur :** Zardy (supervisée et corrigée par sa fifille, Shizu)

**Genre :** shonen aï, romantique

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

- Shindô Shuichi (Shui-chan)/ Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer :** et non, les perso ne sont pas de moi !

**Commentaires :** TADAAAAAAAAM! Et vi, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la merveilleuse, fabuleuse Zardy ! (BAM ! Yuki : arrête de frimer ! Nata : Bouhouh... snif... sa fait maleuhh... bon ok, j'arrête, promis ") Je disais donc, me voici pour le tout dernier chapitre de l'excellente fanfiction Baka Yuki de l'excellente Shizuka Kurai ! Elle m'a fait la proposition très alléchante de lui écrire son épilogue façon romantique avec ses idées de bases à elle (bin oui, c'est sa fic quand même huhu) et quelques une de mes idées à moi (si, si, j'en ai quelques une !).

Donc voilà, j'espère pouvoir vous proposer une suite de fin de Baka Yuki de façon aussi élégante que sait le faire Shizuka et j'espère également qu'elle vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à Shizuka !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, arrivées au terme d'une semaine de fugue pendant laquelle Shuîchi en avait fait voir des vertes et des bien mûres à notre cher écrivain, le jeune couple vivait à présent avec la sensation qu'un énorme fardeau était tombé de leurs épaules. En effet, durant l'après-midi où ils s'étaient retrouvés et expliqués, l'écrivain avait laissé échapper 7 années de souffrance. Même s'il ne s'était pas confié directement, le chanteur resterai désormais patient et à force de persévérance, il savait qu'un jour son amant lui ferait assez confiance pour se livrer entièrement. Mais cela, l'écrivain n'était pas encore décidé à lui donner tous les détails, peut-être ne le ferait-il jamais, préférant se noyer dans l'amour qu'il avait enfin reconnu pour son amant. Et au grand plaisir de celui-ci, l'attitude façon "aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison" de l'écrivain changeait peu à peu, son vocabulaire péjoratif avait considérablement diminué, et maintenant le blond appelait le chanteur la plupart du temps par son prénom. Celui-ci aurait même juré avoir entendu un "Shu-chan", ce que l'écrivain avait démenti en rougissant un peu. Même s'il le traitait de baka, sa voix était toujours teintée d'une douceur particulière et quand le jeune homme se surprenait à vouloir riposter, un doux sourire du blond le faisait toujours fondre.

En plus de sa manière de parler, l'auteur était beaucoup plus tendre dans son caractère même, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne plus taquiner son amant, ou de le taquiner gentiment. Il était beaucoup plus câlin aussi, et il se surprenait lui-même du besoin qu'il éprouvait d'avoir son amant avec lui, de le sentir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Ce que Shuîchi appréciait au plus haut point et le lui rendait avec autant de passion qu'il pouvait.

Shuîchi prenait également beaucoup plus de plaisir à faire l'amour avec son amant, celui ayant mis un point d'honneur à faire durer les préliminaires et à veiller à ne pas faire souffrir son compagnon. L'auteur était même parfois surpris car c'était à présent le petit chanteur qui en avait le plus envie, et à chaque fois l'écrivain ne manquait pas une occasion pour le traiter de pervers, ce à quoi Shuîchi répondait en lui tirant la langue et en disant :"la faute à qui!".

C'est donc heureux comme pas deux que le jeune chanteur retourna au studio, accompagné de Yuki. Et oui, après une semaine de fugue, l'écrivain avait peur que Shuîchi ne revienne pas entier de son premier jour de boulot, et il insista donc pour l'accompagner. Lui s'occuperait de Seguchi Tohma tandis que le chanteur devrait encaisser son manager, son producteur, son meilleur ami et sans doute le pire de tous, le cousin du Président, Fujisaki Suguru.

Fort heureusement, après quelques jours de tension, tout redevint normal, le mois de mars passa ainsi bien tranquillement ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arriva le mois d'avril, un mois bien particulier pour notre chanteur, car le 16ème de ce mois, chaque année affichait un an de plus à son compteur. Cette année était assez particulière car le chanteur fêtera son 20ème anniversaire, il serait enfin majeur (et oui, la majorité au Japon est à 20 ans !). Et pour cette occasion, mais aussi pour se racheter de son anniversaire pire que raté, l'écrivain décida, sans rien dire au chanteur, de lui faire une belle surprise. Et cette surprise entrerait en vigueur dès ce soir, quand le jeune homme rentrerait du studio. Et oui, aujourd'hui, c'était le 16 avril, toute la NG Record était en effervescence, des centaines de fans s'étaient agglutinées aux portes de la société en espérant pouvoir donner leurs cadeaux en mains propres à leur idole.

**Otanjobi Omedeto !**

**Happy Birthday, Party, Party !**

Le chanteur frôla la crise cardiaque. Sans prévenir, tout le monde s'était regroupé dans leur studio pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire au jeune homme. Celui ci, après s'être remis de sa belle peur, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Arigato Mina-san ! **Couina gaiement Shuîchi.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur et autour d'un buffet que commença la journée pour Shuîchi. Il était très ému que toute la société se soit pliée en quatre pour ce jour spécial. Même Seguchi Tohma était venu lui adresser ses voeux de bonheur. Tout le monde avait pensé à lui, oui, tout le monde, ses parents, sa soeurs, ses ami(e)s, ses collègues, son patron, oui, tout le monde, sauf un.

**Yo ! Shuîchi, t'es dans la lune?**

**Nh? **L'interpellé redescendit sur Terre quand il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami. **Ah, gomen, tu disais?**

**Oh, rien de spécial, mais et toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? **demanda Hiro. **T'étais avec nous juste avant puis tout d'un coup t'es partie sur je ne sais sur laquelle de tes planètes.**

**Soka? Gomen. **Shuîchi tira la langue, **c'est juste que je pensais à Yuki et ...**

**Il t'a oublié? **Coupa le guitariste.

**Bah... c'est pas qu'il m'a oublié, naaan, c'est que ce matin, il dormait encore quand je suis partie et ... VOUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN HIIIRO! YUKI A OUBLIÉ MON ANNIVERSAIREEE ! **Cria t-il en se jetant au cou du guitariste.

**Maa, maa Shuîchi, calme toi, il dort peut-être encore. Tu sais, les nuits bien chargées, ça épuise... Laisse lui le temps de...**

**NAN ! **Le coupa le chanteur, **DEPUIS QU'ON S'EST REMIS ENSEMBLE YUKI NE SE LÈVE JAMAIS AUSSI TARD! IL M'A OUBLIÉ J'TE DIT ! WOUIIINNNN ! **sanglota le petit chanteur.

**Mais non, Shu, mais non ... **essaya de le rassurer Hiroshi.

**Je comprends pas, snnnnif, pourtant ... pourtant il est tellement gentil avec moi, sniiiffff... COMMENT IL OSE OUBLIER MON ANNIVERSAIRE! **Balbutia d'une voix désespérée le pauvre chanteur.

**Mais non, **continua le brun, **il te le dira ce soir, j'en suis sûr. Après le coup qu'il t'a fait, comment pourrait-il ne pas penser à ton anniv'?**

**Sniirrf ...**

Le buffet fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Seguchi Tohma. Il annonça que la petite fête était terminée et que tout le monde devait se remettre au boulot. Ils rangèrent donc leur bazar et tout le monde retourna travailler. La journée de travail passa et en fin d'après-midi, la pénombre commençait à montrer le bout de son nez avec la disparition progressive mais tout du moins rapide du soleil.

Le studio des Bad Luck se referma sur Hiroshi et Shuîchi, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**Alors?**

**Rien.**

**Même pas un coup de fil? Ni un message?**

**Nan...**

**Soka...**

Le chanteur était miné. Comment son amant pouvait être assez égoïste au point de l'oublier et de ne même pas lui envoyer un tout petit message ou un simple appel ? Demandait-il la Lune?

Le pauvre chanteur était tellement désappointé qu'il hésita même à rentrer chez lui, mais sous l'incitation du guitariste, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire. A pas lents, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Yuki.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, il vit une magnifique Limousine noir garée. Le conducteur semblait attendre quelqu'un, adossé à la voiture.

Quand le chanteur passa devant pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, le conducteur le regarda, l'air de rien, et quand il le vit rentrer et monter, il sourit.

**A tout de suite, Monsieur Shindo.**

Arrivé devant la porte, l'adolescent ôta d'abord ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clef. L'appartement était sombre. Yuki ne devait pas être là, le chanteur eut un pincement au coeur en formulant cette pensée. Il chercha des doigts un interrupteur. Une fois trouvé, il alluma la lumière. Le salon se mit soudain à briller de couleurs chaudes, Shuîchi sourit à ce nouveau décor lumineux, que lui et Yuki avait mis en place suite aux rénovations imposées par son petit manège, à présent leur appartement rayonnait de mille couleurs, ne laissant au blanc qu'un pâle souvenir.

**Yuki ?**

La voix du chanteur résonna dans l'appartement. Aucune réponse. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il l'avait oublié et en plus il n'était pas là quand il rentrait ! Il allait se mettre à pleurer quand il se rendit compte que depuis le début, le sol prenait une drôle de forme sous ses pieds. Il regarda alors là où il marchait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il marchait sur des centaines de pétales de roses rouges. Ils jonchaient le sol, n'attendant que lui pour lui montrer le chemin qu'il devait suivre.

Le chanteur mit quelques minutes à réaliser, lui qui pensait que l'écrivain l'avait totalement oublié ... mais quel idiot !

Soudain pris au jeu, le chanteur suivit le chemin de pétales pourpres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, s'il s'était attendu à ça... et qu'allait-il trouver au bout de ce chemin? Une table soigneusement préparée pour un dîner romantique aux chandelles? Un Yuki à demi-nu allongé sur leur lit? En ouvrant la porte, il constata que ce n'était rien de tout ce qu'il avait pensé, mais sur leur lit, encore des centaines de pétales et au milieu de ceux-ci, une enveloppe. Shuîchi s'approcha en silence, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

Il en sortit un mot manuscrit par l'écriture de Yuki.

_"Shuîchi,_

_Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, Joyeux Anniversaire, Baka !_

_Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas à la maison, et oui, je t'attends de pied ferme à ... et puis non, je ne te le dirais pas... IMITSU! _

_Je vais quand même t'aider à me retrouver. Devant la maison se trouve une limousine noir avec un chauffeur. Tu n'as qu'à te préparer, te présenter à lui, monter et apprécier ... ce soir, je m'occupe de tout ..._

_Rejoins-moi vite, je t'attends._

_Yuki"_

Shuîchi dut d'asseoir, il se jeta en arrière sur le lit, faisant voler les pétales rouges. Une drôle d'expression de satisfaction s'était inscrite sur ses traits, puis il pouffa de rire. Il rigola de sa propre stupidité, dire que s'il s'était écouté il passerait la soirée avec Hiro...

Il se releva soudainement du lit.

**Mais alors! La limousine noire qui se trouve devant la maison c'était donc ... YATTA ! **S'écria t-il avant d'abandonner l'enveloppe sur le lit et de se précipiter dans la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une douche. Il se sécha activement, il mit son seul costume noir avec une chemise en soie rouge. Il se coiffa, se brossa les dents, se parfuma et laissa au préalable quelques boutons de sa chemise ouverte montrant ainsi la peau matte de son cou. Une fois prêt, il sortit rapidement de l'appartement et arriva devant le conducteur de la limousine.

**Um ...ano ...**

Le conducteur se retourna.

**Oh, konbawa, Shindo Shuîchi-san je suppose? **Demanda-t-il en souriant.

**Hai ! **Dit-il tout excité.

**Je vous attendais**, il ouvrit la porte arrière de la grande voiture, **je vous en prie.**

**Arigato ! **Dit le chanteur en s'installant dans la voiture. Le chauffeur referma avec douceur la portière et se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule, laissant à Shuîchi le temps d'admirer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Sugoi ! _pensa t-il. Il en avait déjà vu à la télé, mais en vrai c'était impressionnant, une vraie petite maison sur quatre roues ! Il y avait même une télévision et un bar !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le moteur grésilla dans un bruit discret et continu.

**Surtout ne vous dérangez pas, faites comme chez vous, **annonça soudainement le chauffeur.

**Hai, thank you ! **Dit le chanteur en souriant. Il regarda alors par l'une des vitres de la voiture, voyant le paysage de Tokyo défiler.

**Ano ...Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez? **Demanda le chanteur.

Le conducteur se mit à rire, **Ahah, désolé, je suis tenu au secret, vous verrez très vite, ne vous en faites pas, **dit -il sans décrocher son sourire amusé.** Il est 19h30, votre rendez vous est à 20h00, j'ai le temps de vous faire voir du pays, surtout n'hésitez pas à vous servir un verre et appréciez le paysage, **dit-il en refermant le hublot, qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière de la limousine, pour laisser de l'intimité au chanteur.

Le chanteur se retrouva seul derrière. Il farfouilla dans le bars et se servit un petit rafraîchissement, se mettant à son aise sur les sièges. Il apprécia les vues des différents quartiers chic de Tokyo, tout ce monde qui passait, et toutes ces lumières qui s'allumaient. L'espace d'un instant Shuîchi se crût au paradis, mais il manquait quelque chose à son Eden, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

La demi-heure passa en une poignée de secondes. Il reposa doucement son verre, le bruit du moteur se tût et la portière s'ouvrit.

**Nous sommes arrivés, **annonça le chauffeur en invitant Shuîchi à sortir.

Le chanteur s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture et eut presque un vertige en voyant le bâtiment devant lui.

**C'est ... la Tour de Tokyo ? **S'estomaqua le chanteur, les yeux grand ouvert.

**Konbawa Shindo-san ! Bienvenue à la Tour de Tokyo ! **Une petite femme de service venait de débarquer devant lui, **Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, Yuki Eiri-san vous attend, **dit-elle en souriant.

A l'évocation de son amant le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux anges. Il commença à partir puis soudainement se reprit et se retourna pour saluer le conducteur et le remercier pour la ballade. Celui-ci sourit en retour et le salua. Shuichil suivit alors la petite femme au coeur de la tour. Elle le mena au sommet, et lui expliqua alors qu'un étage était réservé au nom de Yuki Eiri et que le personnel de la tour mettrait tout en oeuvre pour veiller à leur tranquillité. Shuîchi n'en revenait toujours pas ...lui qui pensait qu'il l'avait oublié, le voilà qui se retrouvait en plein milieu d'un rêve.

**Nous sommes arrivés, **annonça l'hotelière en ouvrant à Shuîchi une porte qui déboucha sur une énorme salle de séjour. En fait, c'était un appartement, la tour de Tokyo possèdaient plusieurs appartements de luxe au sommet (Nata : sujet non confirmé, je ne sais pas s'il y a des appartement en haut de la tours de Tokyo). Le jeune chanteur en avait entendu parler, mais jamais encore il ne se l'était permis, c'était le grand luxe.

**Je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée. **Sur ce, elle le quitta en refermant la porte de l'appartement.

Seul, Shuîchi observa les lieux, il était bouche bée. Voilà un endroit qui définissait au plus haut point le mot "luxe". Le chanteur commença à s'avancer dans le but de trouver son amant. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Il passa le couloir, la cuisine, le salon en s'émerveillant de chaque pièces toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Et là, à côté du salon, une énorme baie vitrée, donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville, puisque située en haut de la tour, et devant laquelle se trouvait celui qu'il aimait.

**Yukii ! **S'écria le chanteur en s'élançant vers lui, **Yukiii !**

Le concerné se retourna et sourit en voyant son amant, enfin arrivé. Le chanteur sauta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

**Yuki ... **commença t-il en de petits sanglots.

L'écrivain, en entendant les sanglots du chanteur, desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu en fixant ses yeux de braises dans les lavandes du jeune homme.

**T'es pas sympa, **dit-il froidement, **j'organise une soirée pour ton anniversaire et toi tu arrives en pleurant.**

**Na.. nani! **S'étonna le chanteur en suppliant du regard l'écrivain pour son soudain changement de comportement.

L'écrivain prit le visage du chanteur entre ses mains et lui essuya ses larmes.

**Tu sais bien que je déteste te voir pleurer, **ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Le chanteur était soulagé, il lui sourit également.

**Ah ! Gomen nasai ! **Dit le chanteur en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient toujours, **c'est que je ... je m'y attendais pas du tout ... enfin tu vois, toi, moi, la tour ... snniiirfff... c'est trop beau ! **Les larmes du chanteur redoublèrent, mais fort heureusement c'était des larmes de bonheur.

L'écrivain fit une moue de "faux mépris" puis enlaça de ses bras le chanteur.

**Toi alors... il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour t'émouvoir... **Dit-il dans l'oreille du musicien. **Après mon "Joyeux" anniversaire, je te devais bien ça, non?**

Il se recula pour voir son amant, ses larmes s'étaient taries et il arborait désormais un sourire radieux.

Le musicien profita de cet instant pour regarder son amant. Le blond était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise mauve, une rose agrémentant le tout. Ses cheveux blond en bataille et ses yeux ambres perçants lui donnait un côté sauvage, qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa beauté naturelle (Nata : BAAAAAVEE !) (Shizu : re BAAAAAAAVE...). Le jeune chanteur soupira intérieurement, ce dieu vivant était son mec !

Face au regard insistant et dévorant du chanteur, l'écrivain toussota et d'une main, il invita son amant à le rejoindre. Yuki déboucha une bouteille de champagne et servit deux verres.

**Otanjobi Omedeto, Shu-chan, **dit l'auteur en levant son verre. Shuîchi, les joues sèches et un peu rosées par la manière dont l'écrivain venait de l'appeler, leva également son verre et trinqua avec son amant.

**Arigato, Yuki. **Dit-il en souriant.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de leurs verres, les deux amants s'observèrent, encore. Le chanteur ne trouvait aucun mot pour exprimer toute la gratitude qu'il avait pour son amant. Il resta donc muet comme une carpe. Seul ses yeux bougeaient et guettaient la moindre réaction du blond. Celui-ci, face au silence prolongé, prit la parole et prit de même son amant par les épaules.

**Programme de ce soir, **commença t-il, **dîner aux chandelles, **en désignant la table prévu à cet effet. **Et éventuellement bain de minuit selon ce qu'on aura bu au long de la soirée, **ajouta t-il en désignant la piscine qui se trouvait non loin de la table, le chanteur rit aux éclats, accompagné de son amant.

**Et pour la fin nous verrons bien ... **ajouta-t-il sur un ton tout à fait suggestif. Il reporta son regard sur son amant. **Cela te convient-il?**

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain eut le droit à un sourire ensoleillé et à un baiser enflammé.

**DING DONG**

On sonna, le dîner allait être servi. Au menu, les plats les plus prestigieux du Japon : Sushi, Sukiyaki, poissons, légumes et mets à volontés !

**WAAAAH ! **S'écria le chanteur en voyant toute la nourriture servie, **on peut vraiment manger tout ça!**

**C'est là pour ça, **dit simplement le blond en commençant à se servir.

**YATTAAA ! SUGOIIII ! **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ah ... ah ...ah ... su ...goi ...**

**Daijobu, Shuîchi? **Demanda l'auteur à la vue de son amant complètement affalé sur la table.

**Hai ... je crois que j'ai un peu trop ...mangé ... HIPS !... Et trop ..bu aussi ... ZzzZzzZz **, le chanteur s'endormit soudainement.

L'écrivain regarda le chanteur, blasé.

_Mais quel idiot ! J'ai encore prévu beaucoup de chose pour ce soir, il ne va pas s'endormir maintenant tout de même? _pensa le blond.

Il continua de le regarder puis il eut soudain une idée, un sourire machiavélique s'affichant à ses lèvres. Il se leva de table et prit délicatement le chanteur dans ses bras.

**Nh ... Nyuki? Où s'que tu m'amènes...? **Demanda le chanteur à moitié endormi.

**Dormir. **Répondit-il simplement, avant de s'arrêter au bord de la piscine et ...

**SPLOUTCH !**

Le paquet rose s'étala dans l'eau et reste un bon moment en dessous de l'eau, sans remonter, si bien que le blond commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'accroupit aux bords de l'eau, essayant d'apercevoir son amant dans l'eau. (Nata : rappel : il fait nuit et y a que les chandelles comme lumière )

Rien.

Il commença vraiment à avoir peur, lorsque soudain, le chanteur surgit de l'eau et s'agrippa au blond.

**J't'ai eu.** Dit le chanteur à la chevelure violine, avant d'attirer son amant avec lui, dans l'eau, tout habillé.

**SPLOUTCH !**

Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, le chanteur était mort de rire.

**BAKAYERO ! T'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça ? **Explosa l'écrivain, nageant pour se maintenir en surface de l'eau. Le chanteur ne put rien répondre, il était plié et il avait visiblement du mal a rire et à nager en même temps.

**Ah ouais! Ca t'fait rire! **Dit l'écrivain en nageant vers son amant et en le coulant. Quand il revient à la surface, le chanteur toussa, il venait de boire la tasse à garder la bouche ouverte en riant. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que l'écrivain revenait à l'assaut.

**Matte Yuki ! Hahaha !**

Le petit bain de minuit se termina en éclat de rire, les deux amants essayant frénétiquement de se couler l'un l'autre, des jeux, des caresses, des baisers à n'en plus finir.

Finalement, l'auteur eut ce qu'il voulait, un Shuîchi réveillé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après être sortis de la piscine, les deux jeunes hommes se dévêtir et mirent un peignoir, tandis que leurs costumes séchaient dans un coin. Yuki attrapa une couverture, alluma un radiateur,puis il s'installèrent tous les deux devant, au pied de ce dernier. Quand leurs vêtements furent secs, ils se rhabillèrent pour ne pas avoir froid.

**Yuki... **commença le chanteur, **j'ai passé une superbe soirée... je n'oublierai jamais mon 20ème anniversaire ! **Dit-il en regardant son amant et en lui souriant amoureusement.

**Ooh, tu n'es plus un gamin maintenant ? **Demanda ironiquement l'écrivain.

**Et non ! **S'écria t-il avec le V de la victoire.

**Hm ... attends moi là. **Annonça l'écrivain en se levant.

**Heh? **Eut le temps de dire Shuîchi avant de voir partir son amant et de le voir revenir. Il s'assied en face de lui, le chanteur regarda le blond. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

**J'ai ... disons que j'ai un cadeau un peu spécial pour toi ce soir ... **commença t-il avec une très nette vibration dans la voix.

**Honto! Nani kore ! **Demanda le chanteur tout excité.

L'écrivain sourit à sa réaction. Shuîchi était vraiment adorable, on aurait dit un petit enfant à qui on est sur le point d'offrir des bonbons. (Nata : c'est choupi kawai )

Le blond sortit alors de l'une de ses poches deux tickets et les donna au chanteur. Shuîchi, intrigué, observa les tickets. C'était deux tickets de voyages pour partir 3 semaines dans les Îles... un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage du chanteur.

**Yuki c'est ... SUGOI ! **s'écria t-il tout fou, **j'ai toujours rêver partir quelque part en dehors du Japon ... et en plus avec toi ... KYYAAAHHH KORE WA YUME ! Aie !**

**C'est pas un rêve, baka, **annonça l'écrivain en pinçant le chanteur, **je suis heureux que ça te plaise... mais ... il y a une condition à ce voyage ... **fit-il très sérieux.

Le chanteur fut coupé dans sa joie. _heh? _

**Une condition? **

Signe affirmatif de la tête.

**Yuki? **demanda inquiet le chanteur.

**Lève toi. **Articula le blond.

**Heeeh! **

**Lève toi j'te dis ! **Répéta la voix agacée du blond.

Sans savoir dans quel but, le musicien se releva, surplombant Yuki. Celui-ci quitta sa place en tailleur pour venir se poster aux pieds du chanteur, un genou à terre. De son autre poche, il sortit une petite boite de velours noir.

Le musicien retint son souffle.

L'écrivain ouvrit la boite noire, laissant apparaître un anneau doré comportant une gravure au-dedans. Il prit la main droite de Shuîchi et, prenant son courage à deux mains, le regarda dans les yeux.

**Shindo Shuîchi, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? **La voix de l'écrivain était tremblante, percée par l'émotion. Shuîchi, encore tout retourné par cette demande plus qu'inattendue, resta muet un instant.

**Je... je ... je ... je ... **balbutia t-il, hésitant. Mais soudain, tout était devenu claire.

**JE T'AIMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE YUKIIIIII ! **Cria t-il en se jetant au cou de son amant et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**Outch ! **grommela Yuki sous le poids de son amant. Celui ci se redressa fixant de ses yeux humides le blond.

**Est ce que je dois prendre ça comme un "oui"? **Demanda l'écrivain, les larmes lui montant également aux yeux.

**OUI! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui bien sûr ! **S'exclama le chanteur avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent celles de l'écrivain. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné, leurs larmes, leurs langues se mélangèrent, tous les deux vraiment heureux car désormais ils savaient que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Quand ils finirent leur baiser, Yuki se releva et alla chercher l'écrin qui avait valdingué dans un coin après que le chanteur lui soit tombé dessus.

**Tu permets ?** demanda l'écrivain au chanteur après avoir récupéré le bijou.

**Ha..hai ! **fit-il en lui tendant sa main droite. Le blond prit la fine main du chanteur dans la sienne, y déposa un doux baiser avant de faire glisser lentement la bague en or au doigt de Shuîchi. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se retrouvèrent front à front.

**Alors ... comment te sens-tu ? Uesugi Shindo Shuîchi ? **Interrogea l'écrivain en souriant tendrement à son fiancé.

**J'ai l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel vient de me transpercer le coeur ! **Couina le jeune homme.

Yuki sourit, les expressions enfantines qu'utilisait Shuîchi étaient décidément très imagées ! Le blond rapprocha alors son visage de celui de son époux et l'embrassa langoureusement, ce à quoi Shuîchi répondit immédiatement, la chaleur de la pièce rendant ce moment encore plus intense. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et se caressaient. De temps à autre, les doigts de l'écrivain venaient frôler le métal de la bague de son fiancé.

A l'intérieur de la bague, gravé en tout petit, on pouvait lire :

"Ai Shiteru"

**FIN**

**Commentaire de fin : **Ouaah ! Et voilà ! Baka Yuki The End ! Je voudrais remercier Shizuka, de m'avoir permis de lui écrire cette fin, et aussi la remercier pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes de langue XD

Merci aussi à vous qui avez lu ce chapitre et à très bientôt !

Zardy

**Lexique : **

**Baka:** idiot

**Otanjobi Omedeto:** joyeux anniversaire

**Arigato:** merci

**Mina/Mina-san:** tout le monde/les gens

**Gomen:** pardon, excusez moi

**Soka:** ah bon?

**Konbawa:** bonsoir

**Hai:** oui

**Sugoi:** génial

**Daijobu:** est ce que ça va?

**Matte:** attend

**Honto:** vraiment?

**Nani kore:** qu'est ce que c'est?

**Kore wa yume:** c'est un rêve

**Ai Shiteru : **Je t'aime

**Imitsu :** c'est un secreeeet!


End file.
